Nothing Left to Lose
by ReedusLover3
Summary: *Sequel to Trying to Survive* When Elizabeth Parrish thought everything was good, it all went wrong. Now the even more broken group fight the cold winter and walkers that threaten their safety. As they travel and hop from place to place, new people and old flames join their struggle.. But the threat of Woodbury looms over them, will they ever survive? Daryl/OC, T-Dog/OC later
1. With Fire On Our Heels

_Starting Over_

**ReedusLover3**

**Character portrayals:**

**Elizabeth: **_Kate Beckinsale_

**Daryl: **_Norman Reedus _

**Glenn:** _Steven Yeun_

**Rick: **_Andrew Lincoln_

**Lori: **_Sarah Wayne Callies_

**Carl: **_Chandler Riggs_

**Carol: **_Melissa McBride_

**Hershel: **_Scott Wilson_

**Maggie: **_Lauren Cohen_

**Beth: **_Emily Kinney_

**T-Dog: **_IronE Singleton_

**Rowina "Ro": **_Ashley Benson_

**Knox: **_Tom Hardy_

**Sasha:**_ Jennifer Hudson_

**** Here we go my friends. Nothing Left to Loose, the SEQUEL to Trying to Survive. Do NOT READ if you haven't read TTS, you probably won't understand most stuff. Feel free to if you want to be majorally confuzzled... This is an OC/Daryl fanfic and later will be T-Dog/OC... maybe a love triangle? Hmmm we'll see ;) Well, off we go.. ****

It had been a week since we had left the farm, and it was hard trying to survive on limited supplies. It had gotten chilly out, and it getting into the fifty range with the nights down to twenty degrees. We stocked up on clothes that would last the winter to keep us warm. I had found some new jeans, and a better leather coat. We had moved from place to place in hopes of finding a suitable place to hunker down and to help Lori since she was pregnant. She was nearly three months and her stomach wasn't big but it had a small rounder shape. Morning sickness had made our trip worse since Lori had it every day, and let's not mention that some people got sick seeing Lori vomit. Carl was estatic about getting a little sibling and chatted nonstop about it, until Rick or someone would complain. He was just a kid, an excited kid. Rick had taken up teaching his son to shoot- making sure he would always be able to protect himself, the group and his mother. Beth and Carol were the ones who made food for the group and cleaned our clothes when we got a chance. Glenn and T-Dog became basically guards for the group since they always were on perimeter duty. Hershel was the mediator, he kept the peace in our group like Dale had done. Maggie and I had taken up the job of being the two woman leaders in the group, we always gave our opinion. Rick and Daryl were the leaders of the group, always protecting us and getting food. Rick had taken his leading role seriously and barely asked for anyone's opinion except Daryl's, who was his secondhand man.

We were currently taking a break from our non stop riding around that lasted two days. Maggie and Glenn went to get supplies with Hershel, while Beth, Carol, Lori and Carl worked on dirty clothes. T-Dog and Rick were watching the camp this time so Daryl and I went out hunting for food.

I held my bow in the air and aimed at the squirrel moving through the trees, I had to be quick since it was moving. Aiming just a further ahead of it I let the arrow fly from my fingers and into the air. It flew right into the squirrel and I smiled, perfect aim. Going forward, I tore the arrow out and put the squirrel in my bag. Daryl and I had gotten ten squirrels in total, but they were all going into hibernation so there were less everyday.

"I think we're good for a few days if we ration the squirrels." I stated to Daryl who was got another one and stuffed it in my bag. "Ready?" I asked him as he wiped his arrow clean.

"Yeah, let's go. Rick's probably worried 'bout you." Daryl commented.

"Me?" I asked and gave Daryl an odd look as he smirked at me.

"Well he don't worry 'bout me since I can handle myself." Daryl took my hand and intertwined them together. "He worries 'bout you since you always end up gettin' in some mess."

"Not always!" I retorted and poked his chest. "Okay, most of the time.." I admitted which made Daryl chuckle. That was rare, he usually rarely showed emotion except for when it was just us together.

"Told ya." Daryl gave a rare smile, then leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. When we got back to the camp I expected Daryl to let go of my hand, but he kept held of it and led me to where Beth and Carol were sitting near the fire. "Here ya' go. Got eleven. Ration them so we have enough." Daryl handed the woman my bag and they grinned at our killings.

"Great, good job guys." Carol grinned at us, mostly at Daryl though. I've noticed Carol had taken great interest in Daryl, I didn't know if it was just a blooming friendship or if she had feelings growing for him. Daryl nodded and dragged me off towards Rick who was watching the forest.

"Nothing?" Daryl asked and Rick shook his head and then looked down at our hands. "What?" Daryl asked annoyed.

"Uhm, n-" Rick began and I looked at Daryl.

"He's surprised you're actually holding my hand in public." I sighed and Rick gave us a curt nod as a yes. "Everyone is."

"What? Is it that shockin' to see a man hold a woman's hand?" Daryl growled, looking annoyed.

"No, it's shocking to see you holding my hand."

"Are you-" Daryl began but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it." I told him and looked at Rick. "Are we leaving tonight or toworrow morning?" I asked.

"Morning, we need a good rest. Daryl, you can do the first shift right?"

"I'll do it." I offered, Rick looked away from me.

"I'd prefer Daryl to do it." I nodded quickly.

"I'll go check on Lori and Carl." I stated in a hard tone and tore my hand from Daryl's and stalked off. As I walked away I could hear Daryl and Rick arguing.

"What was that?" Daryl asked harshly. "You don't think she can watch for a few hours?"

"No, I just think you're better at observing things." Rick honestly told Daryl. I was too far away to hear the rest of the conversation when I found Lori trying to teach Carl english. He seemed to be struggling and Lori looked agitated so I stepped in.

"I can help him, why don't you go get something to eat. Rest." I told Lori, and watched her face turn relieved.

"Thank you so much." She practically ran off when I knelt down by Carl.

"What are you workin' on?" I asked as I looked over his stuff.

"Grammar."

"Oh that's easy! Here.." I started explaining to him what he was doing with his work. After a little bit he understood what I told him, and thanked me- forced because no child wants to do work. I looked around to see no one doing anything important so I smiled at Carl. "Want to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow?" I asked.

"Yes!" Carl eagarly told me, and jumped up to put his work away. We he was situtated I showed him the basics of shooting and where his elbow was suppose to be placed. I told him how far to take the string back depending on how far you want to shoot it, and how fast. I usually pulled the string all the way so my fingertips touched my lips.

"Here, do what I showed you." I set up a target which was a piece of fruit that was rotten. He had issues pulling the string back since he wasn't strong enough. "Elbow down a little." I pushed it slightly into the correct position. "Ease up just a bit, there ya go, aim. Use your front hand. Alright, when you are steady enough let the string loose and get your hand off the arrow." I watched as he aimed and let the arrow go. It hit slightly off but I was surprised. "Perfect. You just need to work on your aim and pulling the string back in time." I commented and tore the arrow out from the tree, checking the tip to make sure it was still sharp enough. "Want to try again?"

"Yeah." I handed him the arrow and watched him string it and pull it back quicker than the last time. I didn't say anything as I watched him, wanting him to know if he did something wrong. His elbow was too high and he was too tense so the arrow went way off and he got dicouraged.

"No worries, what did you do wrong?"

"I think I wasn't relaxed."

"That, and you're elbow was too high, it needs to be almost level."

"Alright. Can I try again?" I nodded and handed him the arrow again and surveyed him. This time he made sure his elbow was correctly positioned and he relaxed like I told him too. Sure enough he was close to hitting the fruit. "Let's call it a day and maybe when we stop again, we can practice?"

"Sure." He smiled and handed me my bow and arrow back. Giving a grin at his small form retreating, I aimed my arrow and shot it at the fruit without barely looking, and got it right in it's center. Ripping it from the fruit I turned to find Daryl leaning against his motorcycle, watching me. I walked over to him with a smile.

"Kid's got potential." I grinned, happy I taught Carl something.

"Sure does." Daryl agreed and stepped closer to me. "You like kid's, don't you?" He asked me.

"I do." I looked at where Carl was animatedly talking to his mom and pointing in my general direction. "I wanted kids.. then this shit happened."

"We're you close to having some?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, so close. I just needed to be married.." I trailed off, not liking where this dicussion was leading to.

"You were going to get married to someone, weren't you." Daryl asked and looked at me intensly.

"Yes." I coughed. "Knox, his name was Knox Aster. He proposed a week before the break out, and then when it happened, I couldn't find him. I went looking but there was no trace of him left. I assumed he was dead." Daryl nodded. "I'm past him. You should know that."

"I know." Daryl looked up at me with his sky blue eyes, and I felt my knees go weak slightly. "Come here." I quickly stepped into his arms and he quickly kissed me, making my knees go even weaker. He hands snaked down my back and held my hips, while my hands messed around in his shaggy hair. His beard scratched my face making me smile, I loved his beard. His tongue quickly slid into my mouth and I moaned in response. This was getting a little to heated so I pulled back, fearing that everyone was watching.

"You're something, you know that right?" I smirked.

"So are you." He smirked back, making me grin. He was imperfectly perfect.


	2. Danger

_Danger_

**ReedusLover3**

_Theme song for this chapter: All I want, by A Day to Remember _

When we went to get ready to sleep, I set up my sleeping bag and wool blanket near Lori's. She suggested this so we could all keep warm with our body heat. As we sat around the fire, Lori held Carl close and he was chattering about he shooting attempts with my bow and arrow.

"Mom, you should of seen it! I almost hit the fruit!" He grinned, and I couldn't help but smile. What I would give to have a kid like Carl. I wanted kids, I was going to have one with Knox but then this infection happened and it shattered. That was another story.

"He is a real good shot." I added to Carl's rambles on his skill. "I can go get a bow for him if he is really serious 'bout keeping it up." I told his mother.

"Are you serious?!" Carl exclaimed and had a glassy look in his brown eyes.

"Yeah, I will go on a run when we settle the next time and see if there is a huntin' store around."

"Sweet! Thank you!" Lori gave a forced smiled to her son.

"Why don't you see what you're daddy is up to." Carl nodded and ran off to his father who stood by the road. Lori looked at me sternly. "You heard what Rick said, no one goes out alone. Carl doesn't need a bow, he is perfectly safe without one." She told me and I stared at her wide eyed.

"He needs to know how to protect himself with any kind of weapon, Lori."

"No, he doesn't." She insisted. "His father can protect him, and us. Carl doesn't need a gun or a bow."

"Rick doesn't control me. I don't care if he said that we have no choice but to listen to him, I am not some submissive bitch to him." I hissed and saw some hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I am just on edge lately." I muttered.

"No, no, you're fine." Lori touched my shoulder and I saw Daryl watching us from far away, a concerned look on his face. I gave a small smile and watched him nod before pacing back and forth along the forest line. "I have been too, what with this baby." She put a hand on slightly rounded stomach. You could barely tell, but if you looked close it was there.

"Rick must be excited to have another kid, even with the circumstances." I motioned around the makeshift campsite. Lori gave a tight smile and nodded.

"Yeah, he's excited." She muttered, making me frown.

"Lori, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing.."

"Lori." I gave a look that showed her that she could tell me anything. "Please, if something is wrong, tell me."

"Well.." She trailed off and took a deep breath. "The baby, there's a possibility t-that it's Shane's." My eyes went wide.

"Did he rape you? At the farm you told me he tried and I assumed he never touched you.." I blurted out and then went red. "Sorry."

"No, it wasn't rape."

"You... You allowed him to have s-" I stopped talking immediately and stood up. "I'm gonna go take a walk." I saw the dejected look on her face.

"Let me explain-" She tried to talk but I held a hand up.

"Later, I just some fresh air. This smoke is giving me a headache." I left before she could say anymore and walked around the perimeter of the camp, thinking. Before she was so disgusted with Shane because he tried to rape her and me, but she willingly had sex with him? That confused me. Now here she was with possibly Shane's baby in her womb, did Rick know? I couldn't tell anyone, even if Lori annoyed me, I was still her friend and I did not want to risk our frienship. I saw Carl trailing back to his mother, so I made my way to Rick.

"Hey, Elizabeth." Rick nodded and I gave a tight smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if there was any way I could go out with maybe Daryl or Glenn to get something." I asked.

"Something?" Rick asked, making a gesture for me to elaborate.

"A present for Carl." I told him quietly. "He really wants a bow and some arrows, and I've been teachin' him the basics. Maybe after travel I can go into town and see if a hunting store has few left over." I watched as Rick had a range of emotions cross his face and I knew he would say no.

"Alright. An hour, in and out." I let out a breath of relief. "Do not risk getting something for Carl if there is a hoard. I don't want another dead. Daryl can go with you."

"Thank you. We will check for ammo too." I added and then happily walked off back to the fire, smiling. Lori looked up at me, her eyes hoping I wasn't angry. I gave a small smile before laying on my sleeping bag and staring at the starry sky. Soon I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was cuddled up against Daryl's chest, his arms wrapped around me. Smiling I looked up to see him staring at me with a smirk. Rolling my eyes I leaned my head against his chest again and I felt a slight pressure on my temple from him kissing it.

"When are we heading out?" I asked quietly.

"Soon, everyone is up 'cept us." I nodded and tightened my arms around him.

"I don't want to move." I whined and felt the vibration of his chest as he laughed.

"Come on, darling." Daryl moved me slightly, which made me groan from my grogginess. "I know, you're tired." Sitting up and wiping my eyes, I stared at the group that was already dousing the fire and packing everything up. I stood up, folded our blankets up and then followed Daryl to his bike. "Maybe you should ride with Lori and Rick? You see really tired." Daryl asked worried.

"I'll be fine." I told him, trying to fight back my weeping eyes.

"Go with Lori, you can catch some more sleep." I finally gave in and took a blanket with me. As I left I felt his eyes on me and I knew that usually Daryl was always right, no matter what.

"May I ride with ya'll?" I asked tiredly and I saw Carl give a wide grin.

"Sure, Elizabeth, hop on in." Rick told me, and took my shoulder leading me to the backseat. Rick noticed Carl's fidgetting and happy grin. "Now Carl, you leave Elizabeth alone. She needs sleep, she'll talk to you 'bout shooting later." I gave Rick a relieved smile before climbing in and slipping the blanket over me. As the drive began, I fell asleep quickly.

"Elizabeth?" I heard Lori call out to me. Moving around, I rubbed my eyes to stare at the woman who was watching me. "You need to use the restroom? We are stopped for a few."

"Yes, thank you." I smiled and quickly climbed out towards the abandoned gas station. Everyone was milling around and grabbing stuff they neeeded. I made my way to the bathroom, and gave a sigh of relief at the toilet paper and somewhat clean toilet. After doing my business, I washed my face and pulled my hair up into a curly pony-tail. Pushing the door to the bathroom I let out a loud scream as a walker stumbled into me, hands grabbing at me. Falling to the ground I began kicking as it landed on me with it's mouth too close for comfort. Letting out another scream I grabbed what was close to me- a plunger and slammed the wooden part across it's head. The walker stumbled to the side which gave me enough time to beat it's head into the ground. Letting out a quiet sob, my back hit the wall and I stared at the blood everywhere.

"Elizabeth!" I heard someone yell. "BETH!" I knew it was Daryl when he said my nickname he only called me. "Are you okay?" I didn't respond, I just stared at the walker and then at my bloody hands. "Hey, Beth." His hand slid unde my chin, making me look up. "Are you okay? Were you bit?"

"N-no." I whispered and walked to the sink to wash my hands.

"Elizabeth!" I looked up to see Lori trying to weave her way through the aisles to me. "What happened?"

"Walker tackled me. Killed it." I simply stated and she eyed the bloody plunger and the smashed walker head.

"Thank god you are alright." Lori gave a small smile and the nodded at Daryl, who was standing behind me. "I'll go wait in the car." She left quickly and I dried my hands. Daryl wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned into my body, making me feel safe.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

"Yeah, just shaken." I answered back and smiled, loving the feeling of our closeness. I felt his lips kiss my neck softly, and then he trailed them up to my jaw and temple. His hands stroked my stomach and I shivered. Images crossed my mind of me being pregnant and Daryl holding my swollen stomach. I quickly shoved those away. I would never bring a child into this world, and even if I did I could see Daryl not wanting to risk it's life by bringing it into this world.

"You alright?" I heard him ask. "You're tense." He commented.

"Nothing to worry about." I smiled and turned around to capture his lips with mine. We made out for awhile before we had to go back to the group to leave. I rode with the Grimes again, letting Daryl have some time alone while I talked to Carl. The ride was long and tedious, but Carl and I chatted about hunting and shooting a bow. After awhile Carl grew tired and decided on messing with his knife he recieved sometime when we lived on the farm. I looked out the rearview mirror to see Daryl riding his motorcycle right behind us, he caught my eyes and gave a small smirk. Shaking my head I turned around to see Carl dozing off. "When are we stopping?" I asked Rick.

"I want to go all night and then stop at a place to rest for the day." I nodded at his words. Today was going to be a long day.

As the day dragged on, we stopped once more and I decided on going with Daryl this time since Carl's parents seemed annoyed with his nonstop chatter to me. Daryl waited on his motorcycle as I stretched, watching me. Blushing slightly, I walked up to him and slid on behind him. My arms wrapped around his waist, and my head laid on his back. I felt his hand grab my knee and give it a squeeze before we were off. I liked the feeling of being near Daryl, it gave me a safe feeling. It made me feel happy, wanted. I have only felt that once, and that was with Knox. Knox was my highschool sweetheart, somewhat of a juvenile deliquent at times but that's what made him even more desireable. That's what Daryl had, a bad-ass personality and he didn't take shit from anyone which is what I liked. I grew tired of sitting and waiting for us to stop so I fidgetted a little bit on the motorcycle. Daryl understood what that meant so he waved his hand up for everyone to stop.

"Something wrong?" Rick called out from the car.

"Need some leg room." Daryl called back and ushered me off of his bike before he got off. "We're gonna take a quick walk." Daryl grabbed my hand and led me to the forest, ducking us under the low hanging branches. We walked along the edge of the woods, holding hands and not talking.

"Do you think we'll be safe?" I asked Daryl, not looking up at him.

"We will be, we just gotta find a good place." Daryl answered me, his hand tightening around mine.

"Soon?"

"Soon." He promised me, then leaned down and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms aorund his neck and smiled into the kiss. When we returned, the group was already ready to leave so we got back on the road quickly. It was dark out, and our vehicles made a lot of noise due to the silence which worried Rick. The road we were on got deeper into teh forest and before we knew it we were parked outside an abandoned home with a newer looking car parked on the side.

"Do you think someone is in there?" I asked no one in particular.

"Who knows, we'll have to find out." I heard T-Dog mutter to me. Daryl and Rick were at the front of the group with Glenn, Maggie and I behind them. Our weapons were ready and Daryl gave us the cue to move forward and then quietly opened the door. We all filed in, watching each other's back. The house was in nice condition, the living room was cleaned up and the kitchen didn't have a spot on it. We all glanced at each other, wondering if anyone was actually safe living this deep into the forest. The bottom floor was clear so we climbed the steps and cleared the four bedrooms up there. Relaxing, we all made our way outside to tell everyone the coast was clear when a smooth, feminine voice halted us.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I felt something hard and cold hit the back of my head.


	3. Sasha

_Sasha_

**ReedusLover3**

I watched as Daryl, and Rick aimed their weapons above my head. Closing my eyes for a minute I opened them back up and took a deep breath.

"We don't want any trouble." I stated and I felt the gun press harder against my head.

"I can't trust you." The woman's voice hissed back.

"I'm not asking you to, all I want is for you to let us go."

"That's a lot to ask now a days." The gun slammed into my head again and I saw Daryl flinch as he watched my head jerk forward.

"Relax." I told her. "We are just passing through, looking for a safe place to stay. We have a pregnant woman.. we can't be out in the open for a long time." I saw Rick give me a glare, knowing I could risk everything by saying something like that. "I know you feel like we have invaded your space but if you let us go, we will never come back."

"How can I be so sure?" She asked, the gun hitting my head again. My head was hurting real bad and I was pissed, clenching my fists and staring at Daryl who was glaring at the woman behind me.

"My people can leave, and I will stay so we can talk." No one said anything and I watched every one's eyes go wide as I said this. It was painfully silent and I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, hoping.

"That's not needed." I felt the butt of the gun slam into my head and I fell forward, crumpling at Rick's feet.

"Fuck!" I shouted, feeling blood run down my face, pain searing through my head.

"You bitch! What the hell?!" I heard Daryl shout but it was all fuzzy, I clutched my head and curled up in a ball. I felt arms grab me to take me outside but I struggled against them, not wanting to be touched.

"It's me, T-Dog!" I heard his wavering voice as the arms tightened around me. Blackness surrounded me, making me sigh in content, wanting the pain to disappear.

* * *

I woke up to someone stroking my hair, which made me look up to see who it was. Daryl was holding me in his arms with his hands running over my hair softly. I looked around to see that we were in a large bed with green covers, and I was changed into different clothes.

"What happened?" I questioned and winced due to my headache. Damn, that bitch hit me hard enough!

"You got hit in the head." Daryl told me.

"I know that, I mean afterwards."

"We argued with that bitch, then she apologized for hitting you and offered to let us stay since you were injured." I nodded, and looked down at my clothes. "Carol changed you, I hope that was alright. Your other clothes were bloody."

"It's fine. How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost a day." Daryl shifted us slightly and I was now looking up at him. "I thought something was wrong." He whispered.

"You know I always come through."

"You do but I always will worry.. Beth, I really do l-like you." He was barely audible at the last part. That was a huge step for Daryl, for him to admit that he actually liked me was monumental.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I always have." I gave him a huge smile which made him crack a small smile at my happiness.

"I like you too!" I stated, happy that I could finally get that out. Daryl leaned down to give me a kiss when the door flung open and a dark skinned woman walked in. Her skin was a cocoa hue, and he hair was a stunning black that was in a long braid. Her eyes were a chocolate color and were intense- they watched your every move. She stood at a height of five seven with a nice toned body from working out.

"Did I interrupt?" She asked, having a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"No." Daryl snapped and held me tighter.

"Good. I don't allow any sort of sexual interactions in my home." She gave a venomous smile.

"Well lucky for you we weren't going to have any _sexual interactions_." Daryl mocked her and her smile dropped.

"I came to check on her. I hit her pretty hard."

"Yeah, that wasn't necessary." I muttered to her, then watched her glare at me.

"I felt threatened." She commented, shrugging. "Your men had guns on me, like bodyguards. I like being alive and well, not dead." She looked at Daryl. "Out."

"What?" I questioned, and watched Daryl grit his teeth.

"Him. He needs to leave." The woman pointed to the door, I looked at Daryl and nodded.

"You wanna be left alone with this crazy bitch?" He asked me incredulous.

"I'll be fine." I muttered, then gave a small smile as he stood and left the room. The woman waited till the door shut and then sighed.

"Why him? You seem really nice, yet you're with some angry redneck?" I watched her grab a washcloth and dip it in a bowl of water. Walking towards me she pushed me forward and began wiping the back of my head. "Damn, should of seen him when I hit you. He looked like he was going to gut me then burn my body. He's very protective of you." What was happening? Two minutes ago she was a complete bitch, now she is a nonchalant, caring person. "Wouldn't let anyone touch you, only him and that sheriff man could haul you in here. Luckily he let me clean your wound."

"Can I ask a question? Why are you being nice? You were being really bitchy a few moments ago." I asked her which made her let out a loud laugh.

"That's just a facade I put up! I don't want your men thinking I am some wimpy, scared woman holed up in her house." She grinned at me, and I found myself smiling back.

"Smart. How long have you been here..?"

"Sasha Renyolds." Sasha told me and held her hand out. "Been here for about four months."

"No walkers?"

"Walkers?"

"Those.. _things_."

"Oh, those, only a few that have wandered from the city." We lapsed into silence, as she finished my head I held my hand out.

"Elizabeth Parrish." Sasha took my hand and shook it firmly. "It is nice to meet you. Most of the woman in our group are.. quite, as you say, 'wimpy'. They pull their weight though, but they aren't hard-headed. Only me and Maggie are the hard-headed ones out of them." Sasha laughed. "Don't tell them that."

"Don't tell your people that I am nice, don't need them to make assumptions."

"No worries." Sasha helped me up, and we walked down the stairs to where the group was seated, talking. "Be ready, here's the act." I smirked at her and she winked. "Finally, never thought you would wake up. Jesus, you made me wait a day to kick you out." I saw everyone go wide eyed at her words.

"Oh fuck off." I muttered to her, playing the same act as her. I shoved her away from me then walked to where Daryl opened his arms for me.

"Ma'am, I know this is a lot to ask but may we stay a couple more days? My group hasn't had a good rest in a safe place, it would be mighty nice if we were allowed to stay." Rick stepped forward, pleading.

"You think I'm gonna let you stay here in my home? You got a lot of nerve." Sasha put her hands on her hips.

"I know, ma'am. Please, we'll do anything."

"Well.. I am willing to let you stay if you do a quick supply run for me."

"We will, write a list and I will get a group together." Rick looked relieved but I saw Sasha's eyes glint.

"Your woman can stay, from what I've heard- seen," Sasha changed her words qucikly. "they can't handle themselves."

"What are you tryin' to say?" Daryl asked annoyed, his hands tightening on my waist.

"That they all seem to depend on everything you and your sheriff friend here do." She was treading in dangerous waters, I knew it was all an act. She wanted to get under our skin.

"You fuckin' bitch-" Daryl began but Rick put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax." Rick warned and I saw Daryl clench his jaw. "How bout that list?"

"I'll do it when I want to." Sasha said defiantly and left the room, I stifled a laugh.

"Rick, that woman insulted us! Are you going to let her just do that?" Lori asked annoyed.

"Lori, we need to stay here. You need more rest, and we know Elizabeth can't fight for a little bit with her head injury." Rick sighed. "Just a few more days, then we'll be out of her hair." Lori glanced away and I looked up at Daryl who had his jaw clenched. "I want Daryl, Glenn and me to go out for the run. T-Dog, Hershel, can you stay and keep an eye on.. you-know-who?"

"No problem." T-Dog nodded, I saw the disappointed look in his eyes but he accpeted Rick's order.

"I want to go." I piped up.

"No. You have a head injury." Rick retorted, shaking his head.

"Fuck that!" I hissed out and then saw Lori cover Carl's ears. "I know you think you can boss everyone around but not me. I can do what I want, I'm thirty years old."

"Elizabeth, this is not that time and place-" Rick began but Lori interrupted him.

"She's right." Lori whispered.

"What?" Rick looked confused.

"She can do what she wants, Rick. You may have deemed yourself the dictator of this group but that doesn't mean you can boss around people who are independant." I gave a relieved look to Lori who nodded at me. "I vote she goes. You need another person to watch your back, someone to knock some sense into you men too." Everyone grew silent and Carol held her hand up.

"I second Lori's vote." Carol said quietly, then Maggie and Beth held their hands up.

"Is their anyone against this?" Rick asked. No one rose their hands and Rick looked towards Daryl. "You're her boyfriend, what do you say about this?"

"She might be injured but she is still a tough bitch." Daryl smirked down at me. "You can handle anything that comes her way, right?" He asked everyone who all nodded in agreement.

"Fine.. fine, you can come." Rick sighed, looking annoyed. "Don't expect me to be so lenient about things like this again." I nodded and walked into the kitchen where Sasha was leaning against the wall. I saw her smirk, and I rolled my eyes.

"Changed his mind fast." She commented.

"He acts tough.. he is tough, but he is a really great guy." I told her. "He puts a facade, much like yours, so no one will screw him over."

"Sounds like me." Sasha laughed and handed me a long list. "That last couple of things I need you to get for me are personal. I don't want the men getting them." I nodded and glanced at the things.

"I understand." I nodded and tore off the end so the men wouldn't see. "Please don't be so hard on the others who are staying here."

"I'll try not to."

"I mean it." I told her seriously. "Even if I said the woman are somewhat wimpy, they are really good hearted."

"I can tell. You are all like a big family."

"It's one of the best things you can have now a days." She nodded. "If you need any work down around the house you can ask T-Dog, he is pretty handy with tools. Hershel is good with medicine and such also if you need anything like that. The woman can cook also." She nodded. "Take care." I called back to her and I quietly heard her to tell me to be safe. "Ready?" I asked the waiting men, and soon we were in the SUV driving away from the house.


	4. Angel

_Angel_

**ReedusLover3**

The car ride was slightly long since the closest town was forty miles away. It wasn't even a big town, it was small with many small knick-knack shops. There was a grocery store which we raided for our personal stash, needing canned foods and water. We made our way to the department store and I quickly went to the womans aisle and grabbed Sasha tampons and such she needed. The men were grabbing all the other things she needed so I decided to look at clothes. Mine were getting dirty and all of them had holes so I wanted some new ones. I found a couple loose shirts, some new jeans, underwear for all the woman and myself back at camp. Leaning down to grab something I dropped a hand trailed up my back and I grinned.

"Missed me?" I asked and turned around to kiss Daryl when all I saw was teeth coming at me. Letting out a scream I used my hands to shove the walker away, and then gripped my knife that was in my boot. I shoved the knife into it's eyes, stabbing it a few more times because that was the second time I came face to face with snapping teeth. "You fucker.." I kicked it's body.

"Beth!?" I saw Daryl sprint around the corner with Glenn close by.

"I'm fine." I waved my hand and pointed at the walker laying at my feet. "Let my guard down, killed it though."

"Fuck, Beth, you can't do that!" Daryl hissed at me and grabbed my arm to bring me to his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"You make me fucking nervous." I felt his hand slip under the back of my shirt and rub circles into my back. "Glenn, finish what she was doing. You're going with me." Daryl retracted his hand and led me to where Rick was waiting. "We're going to the hunting store next to get ammo." I nodded and followed the two men. The hunting store was next door so we made the small trek there, watching for any biters.

"I'm going to go look at ammo, you two can get extra arrows." Rick told us so we found the archery aisle and Daryl looked at crossbow arrows. There was an abundance of leftover bows and arrows, so I grabbed a few for myself. Searching the bows I found a smaller one for Carl, knowing he would be excited.

"Who's that for?" Daryl asked coming up behind me.

"Carl." I smiled up at him. "I want to surprise him."

"You'd be a great mother if you had kids."

"Come on.." I muttered, ignoring his confused look. Rick was finishing up his ammo stock and told us to go get Glenn. As we walked out of the sliding doors Glenn was sprinting across the parking lot towards us. "Glenn?" I called out.

"Horde!" Glenn called out and I heard Daryl swore, he threw me the car keys.

"Get the car, now!" He snarled and ran back into the store with Glenn to get Rick.

"Shit!" I ran towards the car when the horde came into view, let's just say there were more than fourty walkers. I skidded to a stop at the car and struggled to unlock it.. my hands found the handle and swung the door open. Swinging towards the hunting store were Rick, Glenn and Daryl were shooting close walkers I slammed to a stop and ushered the three men in. "Hurry! Get in now!" I snapped at them and drove away before Glenn could even close the door. We were silent as I drove away, my foot glued to the foot pedal. "That was fun." I snarled through clenched teeth, and let off the gas silently. No one said anything, and when I swung into the hidden driving I didn't bother grabbing anything that we got for our group or Sasha. Lori stood with Carol at the door, waiting with happy eyes. I noticed Carol's eyes glued to Daryl as he moved about which made my eyes grow dark with anger.

"That was quick, how did it go?" Lori asked me but I shoved past her, but Carol grabbed my arm.

"She asked you a ques-" Carol began but I gave her a deadly look.

"Let go of my arm." I hissed, still pissed off.

"Elizabeth-"

"Get your fucking hand off me!" I shrieked and jerked away from her. "You don't touch me, ever." Carol nodded and backed up a step into Daryl who didn't even look at her, he was too busy staring at me.

"What happened?" Hershel asked cautiously as he walked near me.

"Horde. And Elizabeth almost got bit." Rick supplied for them, making them all look at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm going to clean up." I muttered and jogged up the steps knowing Daryl was behind me. I made my way into the room and started stripping my shirt and pants off so I could wear something clean. Daryl was leaning against the doorframe, watching me as I changed. "What?" I asked, not bothering to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just angry that we almost died." I muttered.

"That's not it, is it?"

"No." I turned around to find him closer than I expected. Damn him and his quiet steps, being a tracker made him silent.

"Tell me." He urged, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Carol." I took a breath and leaned away, knowing he would laugh at my jealousy. "The way she looks at you. It added to my anger." Daryl stared at me for a long time which made my stomach drop.

"You know I only like you." He whispered to me, dragging me closer. "I care about her, about everyone else but you are the one I care about the most." That made a smile slip onto my face as he kissed my temple. "Come on, you need to clean up." He picked me up which surprised me, and carried me to the bathroom. Sitting me on the sink counter, he wet a washcloth and began wiping my face which made me smile.

"Sorry." I muttered and he just simply kissed my head. Once he finished cleaning my face I told him I needed a shower so he left the room and told me he would be waiting downstairs for me. I took a quick one, and made sure the water was boiling hot to make me calm down. Slipping from the shower I wrapped a towel around me, then walked into the room to find some clothes. "What the fuck!" I screamed when I saw Carol sitting in the corner of my room. "Jesus christ, woman." I hissed and held onto my heart that was beating rather fast.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She stood up and held up her hands in surrender.

"It's fine." I dug around my bag and found some clothes I got today to wear. "Something you need?" I asked, not really bothering to look at her.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead." I found some dark jeans, and a long sleeve shirt to put on.

"Do you think I am trying to ruin your relationship with Daryl?" She asked quietly, I turned abruptly.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"I mean.. I'm worried." I sighed in defeat.

"Don't be. I have no interest in him, I just think of him as my brother. He saved my life that night at the farm and he has saved me multiple times. He looked for Sophia and took care of me- of everyone. I just feel like he is my angel watching over me."

"Oh." I replied lamely.

"I hope you understand."

"I do, I am just surprised. I thought you liked him.. a lot."

"I do, just not in that way." She gave a small smile. "I hope you know that he really cares about you. The way he looks at you, it's surprising. Ever since we found Daryl and Merle, he never showed much emotion- only anger. When you came along it was like he changed. He wasn't the Darly Dixon we knew, he was different." She paused to give me a grin. "It was all because of you that he's changed."

"Is that a good thing? That he changed?"

"Yes, very. You made him realize that he deserves happiness. That he isn't alone." I nodded at her words. "Well I am going back downstairs, why don't you get dressed." She left quickly and I slipped on my undergarnments. When I finished dressing, I put my hair up in a tight bun and left the room with a quick sigh. Everyone was piled into Sasha's living room and I immediately caught Daryl's gaze from where he leaned in the kitchen doorway. Everyone looked up at me and gave a smile.

"You feeling better?" Hershel asked with worry etched in his face.

"Yes, I am." I told everyone and walked towards Daryl who grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. "So what next?" I asked.

"Sasha is letting us stay until we find a better place to stay." Rick told me. I looked over at Sasha who had a bored look on her face, but when she saw me she winked. "We'll be looking in a few days, if you want to come." I nodded at him.

"Definitely." I stated firmly and felt Daryl's hand tighten on mine. I smiled at him and looked at everyone else, knowing that I would always be happy with these people. My family.


	5. Where's the Baby?

Where's the baby?

**ReedusLover3**

It had been a week since we had been at Sasha's, and Rick had been searching most of the time to find a new place for all of us to stay. We wanted it to be somewhat like the farm, not near the city but not far from it. We also wanted it to be sturdy and well insulated for the group- mainly Lori though. On the off days I taught Carl more about shooting a bow and he had quickly gained the upperhand at it which made me proud.

"Nice kid." I smiled at him as he shoot a target right in the center. "You're doing great, and you've only started a week or so ago." I rubbed his head and grinned before taking the arrow out of the target.

"Thanks for teaching me, Elizabeth!" Carl grinned back at me.

"No problem, kid, you need to know how to protect this group without a gun." He nodded at my words. "Let's get something to snack on, and then you should clean up." I wrinkled my nose. "You stink!" I joked which made Carl grip my waist and try to take me down.

"I'll get you!" He laughed out loud, trying to drag me to the ground with him.

"You need some more muscle, kid."

"Shut up! You need to get back in the kitchen.." He muttered and I glared at him.

"Say that one more time and I will make Daryl kick your puny ass, kid." I smirked as his face grew white.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean, Elizabeth-"

"Relax, I thought it was pretty funny. You should have seen your face when I said I was gonna sick Daryl on you!" I started laughing really loud which made Carl go red in the face. "Come on." I urged him towards the house where Carol and Lori were talking, watching us with small smiles.

"You'd be a great mother." Carol commented and winked at me, I gulped slightly.

"I would never bring a child into this world, not now." I stated and then saw Lori's sad look as she glanced at the ground. "You know what I mean, Lori.."

"I know." She stood, "I'm going to go rest." I bit my tongue at my idiotic statement, watching her leave the room with one hand on her slightly rounded stomach. When she was gone and Carl had left the room I let out a groan.

"I'm such a fucking bitch.." I muttered.

"Don't say that. Everyone has their own opinion, and yours is logical. Lori can't help that she's pregnant, but I know she is worried about bringing a baby into the world now."

"I know but I still feel like I made her sad."

"You did but she'll get over it. You are practically her best friend, Elizabeth." Carol told me and I nodded.

"Have you seen Daryl?"

"He is out back with Rick, they are going out again." I nodded and said thanks before jogging to the back. Rick and Daryl stood in front of a map with certain area crossed off, they each looked annoyed. Approaching them slowly I cleared my throat which made the two men glance up at me.

"Can I help?" I asked quietly to Rick.

"Sure thing." He nodded and went back to the map. "We should try going west instead of east."

"Closer to the city?" Daryl asked.

"Well I mean not near it but towards it. Like in this area." Rick used his finger to circle a section. "Most of the east is woods and broken down farms."

"Here." I pointed at a section that was southwest. "It's near the city but not remotely close. We would be able to get there by car in twenty minutes if we needed anything."

"Alright, let's go." Rick rolled the map up and climbed in the driver's seat, Daryl in the passenger seat and me in the back. We stopped at multiple places but none seemed fit enough, all the homes were missing sections or had no suitable living space. "This is useless, we'll never find a place. We need one soon."

"Don't worry, it'll take time but we will find one soon." I told him with encouraging words. "Turn here." I pointed at a hidden driveway that was dirt. We drove slowly up to a three story house that was made out of large logs of wood. A porch was lifted from the ground and wrapped around the first floor. It looked empty from the outside considering the outside looked unused. We quickly loaded our weapons, and stepped from the car to the porch. Daryl went first with me watching his back and Rick taking up our rear. Making the universal silent symbol, Daryl opened the door quietly and immediately searched the area with me following his steps but with my back to him. Making our way to the kitchen it surprised me, nothing was out of order- like whoever lived here didn't panic. It was a large kitchen with blinds covering the windows so nothing could see in or out. A bedroom and bath was situated near the kitchen also and it seemed like it wasn't occupied. I started up the stairs with the men right behind me. The second floor had four bedrooms, and a bathroom. Two of the rooms had bedding on the beds but it wasn't made, and clothes laid in the corners. When we came to the third floor we were surprised to find weapons of all sorts and canned foods stocked in closets, and three more bedrooms and another bathroom.

"This place is surreal." I muttered and lowered my weapon. "You think this is it?" I asked Rick who was rooting through the weapons.

"Definitely. It's perfect, has enough rooms and good space." Rick smiled with a happy look on his face. "We will come back tomorrow to check it out again and drop some stuff off." I nodded at this, and then looked at Daryl who was watching me too. He smirked at me and then helped Rick sort the weapons out.

"I am gonna go back down, look through the cabinets." The men nodded at me and I prepared my bow before going down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen. When I deemed it safe, I searched the pantry to find more canned food and some packaged stuff like chips and dried fruit. I moved to the sink and tested the water to find it in working condition. The cabinets were empty, but that was the only thing that wasn't filled with stuff. Making my way back to the third floor I found Rick and Daryl ready to leave. "Pantry is full, sink works, nothing else though." I told them simply.

"Good, this place will work." Rick grinned.

"Isn't odd though, that there is food here and weapons? There are clothes too, and clean bedding." Daryl asked, looking around.

"Maybe the people before us left not to long ago?" Rick supplied as a suitable suggestion.

"Maybe." Daryl didn't seem to sure. We left the house after awhile and drove back to Sasha's house. Everyone was waiting in the living room with plates of food, chatting about random stuff. When we enetered everyone jumped and looked at us with expectant glances.

"We found a place." Rick told the group which made all of them sigh in relief. "Southwest of us, twenty minutes from the city and secluded. Eight bedrooms, three baths.. three floors." Everyone looked surprised that we even found a place like that. "Thank Elizabeth, she found the driveway. We will go back tomorrow to check it out again and drop some things off, then after that we can all move in." Excited chatter broke out as people began smiling and laughing. This was the happiest I had ever seen them since at the CDC the first night. Sasha brought out some wine and poured some to everyone except Beth, Carl and Lori. We all laughed, joked and drank- happy that we could finally find some peace.

When the night rolled around, everyone went off to bed and I helped Sasha clean up. She washed the dishes while I dried them and stacked them for her.

"So, you found the place." Sasha commented.

"We're lucky, it was a good find." I smiled to myself.

"I can tell." She commented.

"Are you going to go with us? When we move?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well I think you're group has had enough of me. I can handle myself out here, haven't had any of those biters in a long time." Sasha said offhandely and handed me a plate.

"You have to come with us." I stated sternly.

"Why's that?"

"You have helped us so much that you derserve to be helped as well. You would be protected, feed.." I listed off the good things.

"I'll think about it." She handed me the last dish, then shooed me off. "Go, I will finish it." I left the kitchen and climbed the steps to Daryl's and my room, distant snoring heard in the other rooms. When I entered the room Daryl was sitting in our bed, shirtless and in his boxers, waiting for me. I swallowed slightly and fell back on the bed next to him.

"You tired?" Daryl asked.

"Not really, just anxious for tomorrow." I admitted.

"We all are, a new place." Daryl ran a hand through my hair and I rolled over to my side to face him. Daryl leaned in to kiss me, and I grabbed the back of his head to bring him closer. This time he kissed me rougher with more passion and I gripped his dark hair, making him groan. He rolled over and propped himself above me, his elbows next to my face to hold him up. "Beth.." He whispered and I silenced him with another rough kiss. I could feel his excitement and I knew this is what I wanted. My hands slid to his waistband which made him look at my with surprise and lust. When I slid my hand further down he stopped me. "Is this what you want?" He questioned. "I need to know before we do anything."

"Yes, I have waited for so long. I want this, now." I told him honestly which made him smile. His hands brought my shirt over my head, and then he kissed me again with much more passion and grinded his hips against mine with a groan. My hand unclipped my bra quickly, and Daryl worked on my jeans. When he successfully got them off his hands found my breasts and I moaned, this was it, we were finally doing this. With one final decision I slipped his boxers off and smirked at him before leaning down. It was going to be a good night.

When I woke I was laying on Daryl's sweaty chest, his arms and legs tangled with mine. Last night was amazing, and I didn't doubt a thing. I ran a finger along Daryl's chest, and over his tattoos which made him stir slightly. He woke with a start when I stroked his hair. Smiling at me he kissed my forhead and sat up.

"Shower?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely." I whispered and we snuck into the bathroom in only sheets. Locking the door, Daryl started the shower and picked me up bridal style and held me in the warm stream of water. He backed me into the wall so I wrapped my legs around him as he kissed me. For a second time, we made love, but this time in the shower with the water raining over us. When we finished we quickly washed ourselves and dried ourselves off before sneaking off to our room once again. I dressed quickly and so did Daryl, people were up and would probably come looking for us soon so we hurried down the stairs. People milled around and tiredly drank coffee or ate in silence.

"How was your night?" I heard Maggie ask Daryl and I.

"Uhm, tiring." I muttered. "I was anxious about this new place." I said, trying to make it not sound like Daryl and I had sex last night.

"We all are." Maggie admitted. "Better eat up, Rick said he wanted to leave soon." I nodded at her before walking to the kitchen to see Sasha smirking at me.

"Have a good night?" She asked into her cup.

"Yeah it was good." I told her, knowing she probably heard Daryl and I the whole time.

"I bet, you sounded like you were having a good time." My face went beet red.

"Uhm.. I.." Daryl walked in and saw my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, concerned.

"Oh, she's just thinking about how much_ fun_ you guys had last night." Daryl made a coughing noise at Sasha's words and she snorted into her coffee mug, and took a sip. I saw Daryl go pink slightly and I let out a laugh.

"What?" Daryl asked annoyed.

"You're blushing!" I chuckled and couldn't hold in my laughter anymore.

"No I'm not! Shut up, Beth!" Daryl snapped, and went even more red.

"Aha you are!" I heard Sasha start laughing and people started catching on to what we were laughing about. Daryl let out a grunt.

"Fuck off.." He muttered crossing his arms. I grabbed his bicep and smiled at him with bright eyes.

"Aw, you know you love it."

"I really don't." I was about to make another comment to him but Rick walked in.

"You two ready?" He asked us and Daryl jumped up and ran out to the car with his crossbow, making Sasha and I laugh even more. I said a goodbye to everyone, then made my way to the car only to see Daryl sulking in the passenger seat.

"Relax." I told Daryl and kissed his neck as Rick started the car for the trip to the new house. When we reached the house it was in the same condition as yesterday so Rick was happy that no one else was living there too. We readied our weapons just in case as we entered the house once more and searched again. When we reached the third floor with the weapons, guns were pointed directly at our faces.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I heard a female voice scream out at us. "Answer me or I will fucking shoot you in the face!"

"Relax!" I screamed back at her, making sure my arrows were aimed at her face. "You shoot me, you're face will be maimed by a fucking arrow!"

"Name, now."

"Rick Grimes." Rick butted in, holding his hands up in surrender, a defeated look in his face. "We don't mean any harm."

"Then tell you're lackeys to get their arrows out of our faces!" Rick motioned us to relax so we both lowered them, but not really low. I finally got a glimpse of the two people's faces. The woman was taller than me with blonde hair in a pony tail, and bright blue eyes. She had a handgun in her hand, and wore jeans and a tank top. Her gun lowered too and she eyed me carefully. "Rowina Ryans, Ro for short." She introduced herself. My brain went in overdrive, Ryans? I knew a Ryans family back in Lousiana.

"Daryl Dixon." Rick pointed at Daryl and then pointed at me. "Elizabeth Parrish." I heard Rowina gasp and nearly drop her gun.

"Elizabeth?" I looked up at the male's voice, my knees going weak. The man stepped forward to reveal his face. He was taller than Daryl, around six foot with cropped blonde hair, and navy blue eyes. He was broad shouldered, with ripped arm muscles and a strong jawline.

"K-Knox.." I whispered, seeing Daryl glare at the man.

"You know him?" I heard Rick ask me, I simply nodded.

"Elizabeth." Knox said more firmly and rushed forward to engulf me in a hug, spinning me. Rowina, his sister, made a laugh at us. "I've been looking for you for so long." He held my face and I swallowed, knowing Daryl was watching this. He stepped away from me, and I felt Daryl grip my arm. "Wait.."

"What?" I asked Knox.

"Where's the baby? Our baby?"


	6. You're My Future

_You're My Future_

**ReedusLover3**

"_Your baby_?" Daryl asked, his voice venomous. I looked over at him, and then at Knox who gave Daryl a glare.

"Elizabeth.. the baby?" Knox urged me and I gave a loud, sad sigh.

"I.. after the virus broke out I was attacked by a group of men and they kicked me in the stomach too hard. I had a miscarriage." I whispered, tears threatening to spill. "I screamed at them to stop.. to not hurt my baby, but they kept beating me."

"Who were they?" Knox ground out as Daryl pulled me closer to him.

"Will and Vance Dragen, and their buddies. They said it was revenge for what you did."

"Fuck!" Knox shouted, slamming his fist into the wall. "I knew they would fucking do that! I should have never left you.."

"Knox, calm down." Rowina gripped his shoulders. "Everything is fine, she is alright, that is all that matters."

"They killed my child!" Knox ran a hand through his hair and a sob flew from his mouth. Rick and Daryl stared at me as I watched my former fiancé cry while his sister comforted him. "My child.." Knox muttered which made my heart break. "Where's your parents?" He asked me.

"Dead."

"Did you travel by yourself all the way to Georgia?"

"Yes. Then I found others and I have been with them for nearly a year or so." Knox nodded and looked at Daryl who was holding my arm. I saw his eyes narrow on how close I was to Daryl, and then it turned to a glare at him. "Has it been just you two?" I asked.

"No, we had Klein and our mom too. They didn't make it." Rowina told me, walking closer to us. "Both were bitten. How did you find this place?"

"I found it, we are trying to find a place for our group. Where we are is too small so we needed a bigger home for the winter." It grew silent until Rick stepped forward.

"I understand if you don't want us all staying in your home, we can find a new place." Rick told them, slightly dejected.

"No, it'll be fine. We have more than enough room." Rowina told Rick with a smirk, that was her natural 'I'm-get-with-him' look. Well, wait till she found out about pregnant Lori. I almost laughed out loud. "Go get your group and we will prepare the house, right Knox?"

"Uhm, yeah." Knox was too busy glaring at Daryl who had his arm around me now.

"Let's go." Daryl ordered which made me nod at him as we readied our weapons and went to leave. "You want to drive?" He asked me.

"Of course." We gave each other our knowing smirk which made Knox cough and cross his arms. "See you later." We walked from the home while Rick stayed back to make some other arrangements. When we were in the safety of the car, Daryl leaned over and wrapped his arms around me. "What?" I questioned, he usually never was the first to start an affectionate moment.

"Your baby.." Daryl grunted out.

"That was awhile ago." I whispered.

"You will never forget that, it changes people."

"You know this how?"

"My mom." We lapsed in silence and I kissed him roughly.

"You know that I don't have any feelings for Knox, right?"

"You had some before though."

"I did, I don't now. He is my past, Daryl, you're my future." We pulled apart when Rick entered the car with a tired expression. I drove in silence, not wanting to make anything even more tense. Everyone was waiting, packed at the door with smiles. Daryl and I glanced at Rick to see what he was doing before we left the vehicle. Rick exited the car with a sigh and stared at everyone.

"Is it ready?" Carl asked, excited.

"Uhm.." Rick ran a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked as she exchanged glances with me and her husband.

"There was a slight issue." Rick began. "There are already people living there, a woman and a man. They're siblings, and they knew Elizabeth awhile back, and seem safe. They are willing to let us stay with them." Everyone stared at Rick with worried expressions.

"Are you sure?" Hershel asked us.

"Elizabeth, tell them." Rick urged.

"They were my friends from back in Louisiana.. they are perfectly safe and harmless." I told the group who still looked nervous. "I promise. If I didn't think they were alright, I wouldn't put us at risk living there."

"I trust her word." Sasha stated from her spot against the house wall, arms and ankles crossed. Everyone looked at her disbelieving. "What? Think I can't agree with someone? Or be nice once and awhile?" No one answered her so she gave an annoyed laugh.

"Let's head out." Rick ordered everyone. People began moving towards their vehicles, so Daryl and I walked to his motorcycle hand and hand which made everyone stare at us. Daryl slipped on his bike and motioned me on behind him. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his back, his hands slid over mine for a second before he started his bike and we were off.

* * *

Everyone made it to the house perfectly fine, Daryl and I took the rear to make sure no one got astray. Parking his bike off to the side and facing the road for precaution, we got off the bike together and he grabbed my hand once again. Giving it a squeeze he let go and took my bag from the back of Rick's vehicle. Everyone gathered in the foyer and eyed up Knox and Rowina.

"Well, here is our group." Rick told the siblings, and then introduced everyone. Rowina glared at Lori when Rick introduced her as his wife, and then at Carl also. Rowina had always been a bitch if she couldn't get what she wanted.

"We'll show you where to sleep." We all walked upstairs to the rooms after Rowina led everyone. Lori, Carl and Rick were put in one of the larger rooms. Hershel was in his own room while Glenn and Maggie doubled in another. Carol and Beth shared a room together, which made the two happy since they were both quiet and sweet. Sasha and T-Dog went to double up, despite Sasha's protests. Knox and Rowina had separate rooms since they were here originally.

"Since there is one room left, you can double with me Elizabeth. Daryl can have his own." Knox told me and I laughed out loud at this as Daryl snarled.

"We're together. We share a room." I told Knox the bitter truth, his face dropped and I saw his jaw clench.

"Have the first floor room." Knox hissed and went to his room and slammed the door shut. Daryl took my hand and led me downstairs to the master room down there. It had a king size bed, two dressers and an attached bathroom. I smiled at Daryl.

"Best room." I giggled as Daryl picked me up and laid me on the bed. He crawled on top of me and hovered over me, his lower half laid on mine. I saw his annoyed look. "What;s wrong?"

"That fucker.. the way he looks at you." Daryl looked away from me. "Did you see how the little shit jumped at the thought of rooming with you?" His jaw clenched. I ran a hand down his jaw which made him shiver.

"But I'm sharing a room with you." I pointed out. "If I still had feelings for him I would be in the same position as I am right now, but with him."

"Don't even let me think about that or I will shoot an arrow right through that pretty bow forehead." I didn't say anything but kissed him gently on the mouth, which made him groan. "You always calm me down.." He sighed and I gave a small smile.

"I try." We kissed some more, his hands on my hips while mine rested on his chest. When his shirt came unbuttoned and mine laid on the floor we heard a knock and our door opened. Daryl and I stared red faced at Lori who was covering her eyes.

"Oh my god!" She yelled out and turned around. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to.." She trailed off.

"It's fine, Lori-" I went to comfort her but Daryl cut in.

"What?" He snapped.

"Be nice!" I hissed to him, which made him roll his eyes. "Anything you need?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if you could help me cook, but I can tell you are.. busy. I will ask Rowina." I shook my head.

"No, I'll help. Give me a minute." She nodded and left quickly, hands still covering her eyes. "There goes our cover." I sighed and laid my head down on the pillow. Daryl stroked my head which made me look up at him. "We can pick this up later." I smirked as I got out of the bed and slipped my shirt on.

"Fuck." Daryl groaned, obviously annoyed and angered.

"You can wait, big boy."

"It's been twenty-four hours.." He complained. Smacking his head, I left the room with a smile on my face. Lori and Carol were out in the kitchen cutting vegetables, and chatting when they saw me leave the room red faced.

"Well, well." Lori smirked. "Someone is getting to know each other a lot better now."

"What?" Carol asked, confused.

"Daryl and Elizabeth were having-"

"A nice, long chat about our lives." I told Carol, glaring at Lori playfully.

"So sex then?" Carol nodded to herself and smiled as my face went red.

"Maybe.." I grabbed the chicken and started cutting it up in strips. We were silent until Lori broke the silence.

"Was it good?" She asked quietly.

"What?!" I busted out laughing with Lori.

"Is the sex good? I mean, I think we've all wondered how Daryl is in bed. I mean just by how he acts hunting.." She trailed off.

"Carol, it's great." I admitted to her as she went beet red. We heard my bedroom door open and Daryl came out, with his shirt on, and crossbow in hand. He came up to me and kissed me quickly.

"Be back later, hunting." Daryl nodded to the other woman and left quickly.

"Think he heard that?" Carol asked, embarrassed.

"Probably." Lori and I said simultaneously.


	7. Manipulate

_Manipulate_

**ReedusLover3**

"Mind going out to get some more wood?" Lori asked me as she leaned over a pot of boiling soup.

"Sure." I nodded, happy to help her. Carol had gone into the pantry to find some seasoning that was left over for the large dinner we were having. Making sure my knife was in my boot, I quickly left the house and made my way into the forest to grab some nice branches for the fire. Finding some good branches I piled them up so I would know how much I had gotten. Going deeper in the forest I leaned down to the ground to search through some fallen logs to make sure none of them were wet. As I dug around a hand grabbed my neck and I let out a scream which was cut off by a hand. I brought my leg back and slammed the person- woman or male, where the sun didn't shine. I heard a loud grunt and the hands left me so I swung around to see Knox holding his crotch, moaning in pain.

"What the hell?!" Knox ground out.

"You're asking me that? It should be the other way around, asshole!" I snarled. "You fucking prick! Don't you ever do that again." I grabbed the wood I found and walked over to the pile, I heard his steps behind me.

"Damn, you hit hard."

"Yeah, well, you deserved it!" I leaned down once more to grab some more logs to take back to the house from my growing pile. I felt Knox's hand land a little close to my butt so I turned around and slapped him, hard.

"What the fuck, Elizabeth!?"

"Do not touch me."

"You use to like that."

"Yeah, well that was nearly a year ago. I have moved on, and met someone new."

"What? That redneck?" Knox laughed out loud.

"Yes, the redneck. What, jealous that he has better game than you?" I taunted him, my arms crossed. "I changed when that outbreak happened, I am a new woman."

"I had your heart."

"You had it once.. not now." Knox's eyes grew cold which made me shiver slightly, he could be scary when he wanted to be. He grabbed my wrist and brought me closer to him, making me struggle against him. "Let me go! Don't you fucking touch me-" Knox suddenly was thrown away from me by a very pissed off Daryl. Daryl stood protectively in front of me, glaring at Knox who was on the ground.

"Let's get this straight, boy, you fuckin' touch her again and you'll regret it." Daryl hissed. "I will cut off your dick and then your hands. Got it?" Knox nodded, looking pale. "Come on, darlin'." Daryl urged me forward after we had picked up the wood for Lori. Putting it near the fireplace and handing the woman the squirrel that Daryl caught, we walked into our room. Daryl put his crossbow by his side of the bed, then turned to me with an annoyed look. "This is gonna be just like the Shane issues, right?"

"I hate to admit it, but probably." I muttered and wrapped my arms around me for a feeling of safeness. Daryl caught this action and pulled me to him.

"He won't touch you. I won't let anything happen to you like it did with Shane." I nodded into his chest, knowing he wasn't lying to me. We stood in the middle of the room with our arms around each other. "Come on, I bet dinner is done." He led me from the room, his hand on my back which made me blush slightly. Everyone was piled in the kitchen to grab some of the soup that we made- and it smelled delicious! Daryl and I grabbed bowls and stood in the line that formed to get the food. When we reached the huge pot we took filling portions and then made our way to the fireplace where we sat and ate. The group scattered about while they ate, all chatting about how nice it was to have a new place to live in. Sasha came and sat next to me with T-Dog not far behind.

"How are you settling in?" I asked her, seeing her slightly out of place look.

"Oh, alright." Sasha muttered. "'cept he won't leave me be." Sasha complained as she pointed at T-Dog who just smirked at us. I saw Daryl tense so I looked up to see Knox taking a seat next to Maggie who moved closer to Glenn. This was going to be hard to handle if Knox was insistent on trying to find someone to have sex with. I noticed Rowina biting her lip at Rick who was talking to Lori while she ate. "You alright? You are clutching that spoon pretty hard.." Sasha broke me out of my thoughts and glanced down to see my white knuckles.

"Nothing. I'm good." I lied and I felt Daryl slide a hand under the back of my shirt which calmed me. Knox noticed this and began glaring at Daryl who glared right back. "Relax." I whispered in his ear, then Daryl did the unexpected. He turned his head and kissed me roughly, in front of everyone. He pulled away with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, while everyone stared at us.

"Got a problem?" Daryl snapped at the group who all looked away. "You all kiss your women, I'll kiss mine." He muttered which made me smile. We finished eating in silence and Rick stood up with his glass in hand.

"I would like to thank Knox and Rowina for allowing us to stay here with them. It is a blessing since we have been on the run for awhile." Rick began. "I don't think we could of handled it anymore. So thank you." Knox nodded while Rowina licked her lips and smiled.

"No problem, Rick." Her tone was sugary sweet and I saw Lori flinch at it, making me angry. I would have to have a word with her later. Everyone dispersed after cleaning their plates to their rooms, so I caught up with Rowina. "Hey, Elizabeth. What's up?"

"We need to talk about Rick." I told her seriously.

"Oh that fine piece of man? Sure, what about him?" She was suddenly interested in what I had to say.

"He has a wife. A pregnant wife and twelve year old son."

"And?"

"It would be in your best interest to leave him alone, Rowina."

"And why should I do that?"

"Did you not hear me? He has been married to Lori for more than twelve years. They have a son, and another child on the way. Leave him and Lori alone."

"Is that a threat?"

"A warning."

"I thought we were cool, Elizabeth. Guess not."

"We were until you started looking at Rick like he was meat." I told her honestly.

"Fine, how about I go after your man then. Daryl, is it? He is pretty sexy.." Rowina trailed off and anger boiled in my veins.

"You're fucking with the wrong person."

"Well, well, look who grew a backbone."

"I grew one once I started realizing that I really fucking hated people walking all over me. Like you."

"Listen here, I am letting you stay here. In one second I could throw you out to the zombies and no one would help you."

"That's where you're wrong. These people are my family, Rowina, not some strangers. If one goes down, we all go down. Not to mention I survived just fine on my own when I made the trip here by myself."

"We'll see about that." Rowina pushed past me. "Watch your back Parrish." I really fucking hated her right now. I stomped back to my room and slammed the door shut, making Daryl glance up worried.

"What happened?"

"Oh, just making sure something was cleared up." I said, irritated. "I'm not sure I like this place anymore."

"I don't like it either." Daryl admitted so I looked up to see him with his crossbow around his shoulder. "I am going hunting for a couple days, no where near here. I want you to go with me." I saw him smirk so I grinned widely and ran towards him and launched myself into his arms. He caught me with ease. "Didn't think you'd be this happy."

"A couple days away from _them_? Of course I am!" I giggled as he kissed me, and then set me down on my feet. "Let me grab some spare clothes and my stuff." I slipped some clothes in my bag, then found my extra arrows and my two hunting knifes. Daryl and I exited the room and nearly ran into Knox who was about to knock on our door.

"What?" Daryl asked, obviously annoyed.

"Can I talk to you?" Knox asked me.

"No." I simply answer, then shoved past him with Daryl on my heels. Rick and Lori were in the living room so I popped my head into the room. "Daryl and I are goin' hunting for a couple of days." Rick nodded at this.

"Be careful. I am only allowing this because Daryl is with you." Rick told me. "See you later." Rick nodded at Daryl who had his hand on my back.

"Be safe, Elizabeth." Lori gave me a small smile and then winked at me. Daryl led me from the house to his motorcycle, but Knox grabbed my arm.

"Elizabeth-" Before he could say anything Daryl tore him from me.

"Did you not understand what I told you before dinner?" Daryl asked Knox, his voice hard. "I remember me telling you not to fucking touch her!"

"Fuck off man!" Knox shouted and Daryl went to punch him.

"Stop, he's not worth it. He's just like Shane, Daryl." I told him and I visibly saw Daryl back down.

"You're a lucky prick." Daryl shoved Knox away and got onto his motorcycle. "Come one, Beth." Daryl urged me so I gave Knox one final look and slid on behind him. We drove off as the sun set and I never looked back to see the look of betrayal on Knox's face.

**3rd Person POV, New House:**

The house was silent that night after Daryl and Elizabeth left, no one was really talkative. Rick saw Lori and Carl to bed, and then went to talk to Glenn and Hershel about supply runs. As he walked down the hallway to their rooms, he was stopped by Rowina. She was pretty, Rick thought, but he would never betray his wife. He loved Lori. Rowina was a tall woman with brunette hair that was always in a pony tail, and had bright colored eyes.

"Hey, Rick." Rowina grinned, her eyes lighting up.

"Hey, Rowina." He gave a small smile and went to continue to Glenn's room.

"Wait!" She called out to him so Rick turned around. "You know how to hunt? I have been meaning to learn, Knox and I have been living off canned foods."

"No, I don't, but others do. Like Elizabeth, and Daryl. They are mighty good shots." Rick saw Rowina make a disgusted face at Elizabeth's name.

"Where's Daryl?"

"Left with Elizabeth to hunt. They'll be gone a couple of days, it takes awhile to track good game." Rick said immediately, he knew Rowina was trouble. She was already after himself, and would possibly go after Daryl. "And besides, Daryl won't take you hunting."

"Why's that?" She got defensive.

"He isn't social, he only takes Elizabeth out with him."

"Why is she so special!?"

"I thought you were friends with her?"

"Fuck no. She's a bitch." Rowina snarled which made Rick laugh. "What's so funny?!"

"She's a bitch to you because she knows that you're gonna try and ruin this group."

"W-what? That's not true!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I can kick you out! You won't have a place to stay!" Rowina threatened.

"Won't make a difference, we can handle ourselves. Find a new place." Rick stated simply. "I can see why Elizabeth doesn't have much of a liking to you now. You try and manipulate people, make them do what you want. You want to control this group and that isn't happening, Rowina. She already knew a step ahead what you are trying to do. Do us all a favor, give up trying to seduce me and Daryl, it'd make life a lot easier. You wouldn't have to suffer a broken heart either." Rick gave her a tight smile before going to Glenn's room to grab him and Hershel. Rick was already waiting for retaliation from her, or her brother Knox. He would be ready for it.


	8. Plans

_Plans_

**ReedusLover3**

(Back in Elizabeth's POV, first person)

Daryl and I had gone pretty far out in the middle of nowhere. He parked his motorcycle in the forest, out of sight just in case someone would have driven by and saw it. We were already in the forest getting ready for bed since it was dark out. Daryl had told me that a fire would attract walkers or other people, and would scare off animals so we opted out of having one. We had a sleeping bag so we shared it, me being squished against his chest but I wasn't complaining. When I woke up the sun was just rising and Daryl was already awake, stroking my hair.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I thought you wanted to get a good start in the morning." I asked.

"You were really tired last night, jus' thought you'd wanna sleep in." He told me honestly.

"Thank you." I whispered and snuggled back into his chest which made him chuckle slightly. This was the time I cherished the most, when he was laid back, when he didn't have to put his guard up. After a couple of minutes I sat up and stretched. "Alright. Let's get moving." I smiled at him and stood up, him following my lead. We packed up quickly and began our hunting after eating some granola bars. I practiced trying to shoot more squirrels, but they were fast buggers! I got a couple, but Daryl had gotten nearly ten in the time span I had gotten mine. After we stashed them, Daryl began teaching me the basics of tracking which I found to be difficult. It was easy to see obvious tracks but I was amazed on how Daryl could find tracks that were barely visible. We had stopped when it was sunset so we could rest. Daryl lit a small fire to cook some meat on it, while I set up our sleeping bags. I felt arms wrap around me as I was leaning down to grab something, so I smiled and turned around to face Daryl who was staring at me. "What?" I asked him, slightly self-conscious.

"Nothin'." He smirked at my red face. "Jus' admiring your face." He admitted and I saw his ears go slightly red.

"Oh really now?" I leaned into him and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Your messin' with fire, woman." He growled lowly to me as I kissed his neck, I laughed at him.

"I'd like to see you try to fight me off." He didn't respond but pinned me against a nearby tree, making me shiver in pleasure. His kisses became hungry, and passionate as he leaned into my body. Quickly his shirt came off, and then mine and not long after that the rest of our clothes were shed onto the forest floor.

WDWDWDWD

We had spent three days in the woods, hunting and doing other things before we headed back to where our group was. It didn't take long to get back to the house where Hershel and Beth sat outside on the porch smiling at us.

"You get some good game?" Hershel called to us, making me blush slightly.

"Yeah, caught some squirrels and rabbits. No deer." Daryl said for me, knowing very well I was bright red. "We're gonna head in. Need some rest."

"No problem, sleep well!" Hershel smiled at us. If only he knew. Daryl and I walked inside, hand and hand, and handed Carol and Lori our catches to skin and cook. We quickly made our way into our room and settled in for the evening.

**Knox POV:**

"They're back already." I nodded at her words, knowing that soon everything would be set in motion.

"I noticed." I growled out, the way they looked when they walked in the house. Holding hands, slightly pink tinted faces.. they did a lot more than just hunting.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. I want her back."

"It won't be easy, Knox."

"I know that! They are happy, and it'll take a lot to break her. She is hard-headed, stubborn." I spat. "He needs to be rid of."

"That's where I come in." I nodded at Carol who was standing at the edge of my bed with crossed arms. "I can make him turn against her."

"You better, or it'll be a waste trying."

"Trust me." Carol put a hand on my shoulder before leaving me standing in the middle of my room. If this all worked, I would have Elizabeth back soon. I smirked to myself as I shut my door and flopped on to my bed, the bed I would soon share with her.

**Elizabeth's POV:**

When I woke, Daryl had me pressed against his chest with our legs tangled together. I smiled at his disheveled appearance and stroked his hair back which made him stir. He flipped us over so he was on top of me with a grin. I smiled at him as he ran a hand through his hair, happily.

"Morning." I told him with a tired voice. "Kinda nice to get some sleep finally." I joked.

"And in a bed." He laughed, and sat up. "How bout we get some breakfast, then we can relax some more?" He suggested.

"Definitely." I sat up with him and waited for him to lead me from the room to the kitchen where Lori was making some pancakes for everyone.

"Hello." She grinned at us. "Have a nice rest? You went to bed before dinner last night."

"We were busy." I told her and she smirked at us, obviously understanding what I meant. "Is anyone else awake?"

"No, only Rick, Carl and me." Lori answered us as she handed us plates with the good looking pancakes on them.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and sat at the table with Daryl next to me. We ate in silence while Lori piled food on plates for everyone. When we finished, Daryl left to find Rick to ask him a few questions so I helped wake everyone up. Soon the house was bustling with people as they ate, got ready and set off to do chores. Hershel and Glenn went to get firewood, while Beth and Carl went to fetch things for Lori. Maggie asked for my help with her shooting practice, she was learning how to handle a bow like Carl was. Lori and Carol were cleaning up the kitchen, while Knox and Rowina did whatever they wanted to do.

"So, how was the trip?" Maggie asked me.

"Good. I learned a lot on tracking, and shooting squirrels." I said as I took the arrows from the tree.

"Is that all you learned?" I blushed.

"Yes, that is all I learned." I mumbled. "Why does everyone insist to know about my sex life."

"We're all nosy bitches." Maggie and I began laughing.

"Obviously!" We joked some more and shot some more arrows at the tree before heading in. We were stopped by Knox, though, and he didn't look happy at all. Maggie glared at him as we stopped on the steps.

"What do you need?" She asked with a cold tone.

"I would suggest a nicer tone with me, I could easily kick your pretty ass outta my home." Knox smirked.

"You don't scare me at all. Go bother someone else."

"I need to talk to you." Knox pointedly looked at me.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of Maggie." I saw Maggie agree to this, making me slightly less nervous.

"Fine, tell your little redneck bastard that he needs to stop meddling into my business. He came up to me and started interrogating me about leaving you two alone. Even Beth, she kinda young for me, isn't she?"

"You leave my sister alone!" Maggie snarled at him, taking a step forward with clenched fists.

"He was doing the right thing, Knox. He is making sure you don't mess anything up." I gave an annoyed look and grabbed Maggie's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Besides, I think all our woman know to not trust you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Knox glared at me.

"You are bad news Knox, everyone knows that. They know that even if we live under the same roof, that you and your sister can not be trusted."

"How can you say that? We provided a shelter for your group, food, and warmth. We have been accommodating, what have you done?"

"Once you've been betrayed by someone, it makes it harder to trust people." I shrugged. "Our people trust only each other." I quickly pushed past him. "Come on, Maggie." I pulled her with me, happy that I didn't have to talk to Knox a second longer. The way he looked at me, like he knew something I didn't. That made me uneasy.


	9. Awkward Talks

_Awkward Talks_

**ReedusLover3**

It had been a week since my encounter with Knox, and that made me uneasy. He practically avoided me all week which made me think he had been planning something. I knew he would retaliate since he hated Daryl and I together. I noticed Carol was acting funny too, she would try to not talk to me and only did if she had too. She also tried getting closer to Daryl which made me see red, she was trying to tear us apart. Daryl had told me right away when she tried something like rub against him in the hallway, and I was thankful he wasn't the only one disgusted by her. Carol was my friend but she was crossing a line. Maggie had noticed this, and immediately was annoyed.

"She is planning something. Her and Knox." Maggie whispered to me as we gathered more firewood. "I can feel it."

"I can too, it is making me nervous." I admitted as I glanced up to see Knox and Rowina talking to each other on the porch. "Should I talk to Rick?"

"Maybe.. I don't think he can do much though."

"Fuck." I cursed, annoyed. "Confront Carol?"

"Why don't you talk to Daryl about it?" Maggie suggested as we reached the porch steps, making the siblings glare at us.

"Yeah, I will." I smirked as Knox grew angry. "I will talk to you later, Mags." I hurried inside and to my room where Daryl was messing with his arrows. He looked up and gave a half smile at seeing me, and then set down his arrows to hug me. "Hey."

"Hey, Beth." His hands trailed down to cup my ass. "What's wrong?"

"I am worried about Knox.. and Carol."

"Why?" He looked concerned and held me tighter against me.

"I think they are planning to tear us apart.."

"Well they will have a hell of a time trying." Daryl joked, making me frown.

"Don't joke about that. Has she done anything to you?"

"She just keeps trying to take care of me, and offers to do everything for me. I just tell her no thanks and that you can do that for me." Daryl sighed. "She gets angry but makes sure to hide it."

"We need to do something."

"We ignore them."

"What?"

"We ignore 'em. If they try to break us up, then they will have fun trying 'cause it ain't fucking happening." I loved when Daryl was like this, it was sexy. "Why are ya' looking at me like that?"

"You're just badass, that's it.." I smirked at him. When dinner time rolled around Daryl and I made our way to the living room with our eyes observing Carol and Knox who seemed to ignore each other. I noticed how Carol kept trying to catch Daryl's attention, and it made me stick closer to him. As we all ate, Rick made an announcement that he needed Daryl, me, Glenn and Maggie for a meeting in his room later that night. I saw Knox's angry face at the statement but he quickly hid it so no one would see it. When everyone was settled for the night Daryl and I made our way to Rick's room where Glenn and Maggie were already waiting.

"Alright, we need to have a back-up plan in case this place doesn't work." That made Glenn look at Rick with a confused look.

"Why? What's going on?" Glenn asked from his spot against the wall next to Daryl.

"I feel like Knox and Rowina are planning something to tear us apart." Rick answered him. "I want to go out looking tomorrow for a good place to stay.. doesn't have to be fancy like this place." His voice was hushed, making sure that no one outside the room could hear him.

"Are we all going out together?" Maggie asked.

"No, I am sending Daryl, Elizabeth and T-Dog out tomorrow. After tomorrow I want you, Glenn and myself to go out to search too. They'll know if we go out all at once, and I am definitely not leaving the group alone with the two of them." Rick referred to Knox and Rowina.

"Sounds like a plan." Glenn nodded. "Thought you said they were good people, Elizabeth?"

"I thought so.. Guess when shit happens, people change." I told him. "I will go tell T-Dog the plan."

"We'll start working on areas to search." Daryl told me. "Come back as quick as you can, don't bring T-Dog or tell Sasha." I nodded then left the room to go down the hall to T-Dog's room, the one he shared with Sasha. Knocking lightly I heard everything go silent in their room, and then Sasha opened the door with her clothes messed slightly.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"Uhm.. y-yeah, you did." Sasha stuttered. "Need T-Dog?"

"Yeah." I motioned for the dark skinned man to follow me as we walked outside into the darkness. "We're gonna get more firewood!" I called out to Carol and Rowina who were sitting in the kitchen.

"Be safe!" Carol told us- well probably just T-Dog. It was all an act with her, I knew she didn't care about me.. she wanted me gone from this group.

"Why are we-" T-Dog began to ask.

"We need more wood, and Rick asked me to grab you and get some more." I told him, giving him a glare. We walked farther into the woods until I stopped when we were far away from the house where no light was seen from it. "Tomorrow Rick is sending you, me and Daryl out on a run."

"For what?"

"We are searching for a new place." I whispered lowly. "Just in case. Don't tell Sasha, or anyone else. All that they know is we are going on supply runs and getting things from Sasha's house. Alright?" T-Dog nodded. "Grab some wood so they don't get suspicious if we come back with none." We quickly gathered a large pile and then dropped it by the fireplace. "Thanks, Dog, I probably couldn't have gathered that much without your help." I thanked him as we sat the pile down.

"Yeah, no problem. Night." He told me, passing me to get to the staircase. I waited a few seconds before following him up the steps to Rick's room. Knocking lightly, the door opened for me to come in and I found Rick, Glenn and Daryl peering at a map. They had already circled out where we would look. They had made sure to put it far enough from large cities but close to small ones that would have some sort of convenience stores. As the night progressed we had all the areas planned out so we all headed to bed.

"Seven a.m., be up by then." Rick told Daryl and I as we left the room and went to our own. Carol and Rowina had gone to sleep already so the downstairs area was quiet and dark. When we were in the confines of our room I stripped down to just my underwear and tank-top as I slipped on wool pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt. Sliding under the covers I waited for Daryl as he changed quickly. Lifting the covers to get under them, Daryl pulled me to his chest and we soon fell asleep.

WDWDWDWD

Daryl had woken me up right at seven o'clock and then left to wake T-Dog. I changed into clothes that would handle the weather outside, it was already getting chilly out. Slipping into a long sleeve black sweater with gold stripes, jeans and my combat boots I waited for Daryl to return. When he did, he changed fast and then we prepared our weapons. I slid my hunting knife into my boot, put my handgun in the back waistband of my jeans and then slung my bow over my shoulder with the canister of arrows. Daryl had nearly the same weapons as me, but he had a shotgun that he held in his hand.

"We'll eat breakfast on the road." He told me as we exited our room to find T-Dog with his arms wrapped around Sasha. They quickly pulled away when we exited the room.

"Hands off, I told you not to touch me." Sasha quickly covered for them, her usual snarly tone. "God, get some boundaries."

"Hell, maybe I just wanted a hug." T-Dog grumbled. Daryl and I stared at each other with our eyebrows raised.

"Ready?" I asked T-Dog before giving Sasha a knowing look. The three of us left quickly in Otis' old blue truck- me squished between the two men. It was quiet for the most part of the trip as we searched for large homes. Nothing seemed suitable for our group. As we were making our rounds back T-Dog pointed out a large home that was pushed back from the road. It was barely noticeable in the woods and seemed large enough. Daryl took the front while T-Dog watched our backs as we moved through the house. There was only three walkers total in the house but they were odd. They were becoming slow.. like the cold was affecting them. In total there were six rooms which could fit the whole group. "This is perfect. It's far away from the old house, bout an hour so they would have trouble finding us. We'll tell Rick when we get back." The men nodded and soon we were in the truck again. T-Dog marked off where the house was on the map and Daryl drove with me leaning against his side, my hand on his knee. "So, T-Dog.." I gave a smirk at the man who immediately knew what I was talking about. "You and Sasha, huh?" I saw Daryl give a smirk towards the man with me.

"Nothing is happening between us." T-Dog said with indifference.

"Come on." I urged him. "Last night when I went to get you, Sasha's hair and clothes were all messed up- so were yours; you smelled like her too, her perfume. Not to mention this morning you two were hugging.." I saw T-Dog tense slightly.

"Fine.." He mumbled, annoyed at me. "We are dating.. Don't let that slip to anyone though, we want it a secret."

"No worries. So I _was_ right." I gave a grin of triumph at T-Dog's confession. "Least I don't have to worry about hiding mine."

"Lucky you." T-Dog said sarcastically. "Least mine isn't so obvious."

"What?" Daryl and I both spat out, looking at the man who now looked like he shit himself.

"Well.. uhm..."

"Spit it out, man!" Daryl pressed.

"You two didn't really hide your relationship well." He began. "When it was at the farm you really didn't have interactions that much, but when you started sleeping in his tent people began assuming. Then when you yelled at everyone earlier that you can 'kiss your woman' too it was pretty obvious." T-Dog looked like he was holding something back so Daryl glared at him.

"Got something else to say?" Daryl asked harshly.

"Uhm.."

"It's alright, T-Dog, you can tell us." I said sweetly to him which made him double-take.

"When you two had.." he paused. "had sex it was obvious."

"What!?" I shouted which made T-Dog cower into the seats. "How did you.. What the hell.."

"You weren't loud or anything but there were some times it was obvious."

"Like when?" I questioned him, my face red.

"When you were screaming Daryl's name." T-Dog said awkwardly. I let out a groan as my face went red, so I buried it in Daryl's chest.

"Oh god.." I moaned annoyed as Daryl let out a laugh.

"Let 'em think whatever the fuck they want. They have sex all the time, so can we." Daryl shrugged making me look at him with my face still red. "Relax. Ya know, ya are really adorable when ya blush." That made me blush even more. After that the car wasn't silent, we all made jokes and comments. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that everyone in the group knew Daryl and I had sex, but I relaxed more. Daryl was right. If they did whatever they wanted, so could we.


	10. Moment of Truth

_Moment of Truth_

**ReedusLover3**

It was nearly dinner time when we returned, but something was wrong. It was eerily quiet and no lights were on at all.

"Daryl?" I asked, sitting up straighter and staring at the nearly deserted home. There were only two out of the four cars there, we had one of them, so one was missing. Daryl's motorcycle was still parked near the woods, away from most people's sights.

"What the hell?" T-Dog asked. The front door was wide open.. Daryl parked the truck but didn't get out, he was just watching the house with observant, dark eyes. "Where-" He was cut off by a scream. Maggie's scream. Scrambling up I flung myself over T-Dog's lap and out the door, my bow and arrow taunt and prepared as I entered the house.

"BETH!" Daryl shouted at me, and I heard his footsteps behind me as I climbed the steps two at a time. It was silent- a bad silent as I kicked open the doors to find most of the rooms empty. "Beth!" Daryl's voice was hard, but I didn't stop. Another scream echoed from the third floor. When I got up the stairs I found Rowina holding a struggling Glenn at knife point against the wall, while Knox had Maggie straddled on the bed.

"What the fuck!?" I shouted, making all of them turn.

"Oh, you came just in time." Rowina smirked.

"Better wipe that smirk off your face before I fucking shoot an arrow through it." I snarled, my arrow pointed right in her face.

"Tsk, tsk." Rowina grinned. "You know that is rude."

"Don't talk to me about being rude." I didn't let my grip go on my bow and arrow, making her step back slightly. "Where the hell is everyone?" She didn't answer me, and pressed the knife against Glenn's neck harder, a small line of blood seeping out. "Answer me!"

"Rick got them out of the house." Glenn whispered, making Rowina snarl at him. "She was trying to make them turn against you, Beth."

"W-what?" I faltered a bit, I felt Daryl behind me with his crossbow raised.

"Rowina and Carol told Lori that you slept with Rick.. and me." Glenn moaned in pain as the knife cut him further. "No one believed her." I nodded.

"Let me guess.." A smirk grew on my face, making everyone stare at me confused. "Rowina told Carol to tell everyone that so they would hate me, and Knox told Carol that it would make Daryl not want me anymore. Oh but here's the twist. Maggie and Glenn found this out so you two decided that as a punishment you would keep them hostage and kill them. Correct?" I gave a laugh. "I knew you would do this from the beginning."

"How?" Knox asked, still holding Maggie against the bed. T-Dog entered the room with a surprised face, his gun in hand.

"You're obvious." I put my bow and arrow down to make them think I wasn't going to shoot them. I put my hand behind my back, signaling Daryl to hand me his knife, which he did. "Like I didn't see you sneaking around with Carol, telling her stupid little stories. Making her think she had a chance." Without notice I threw the knife at Rowina, hitting her right in the shoulder. Letting out a scream, she dropped her knife which allowed Glenn to shove her away and grab her fallen weapon. Knox let out a snarl as he stood from the bed and coming forward. Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl all were prepared to attack him as he stood in front of me.

"You know you want me." Knox stated.

"In your dreams." I snorted with disgust. "I once did but you're a dick. You knew right away that I was with Daryl and that made you jealous, so you tried to ruin it. Face it, no one- not even me, wants you." That sent him on edge, as he lunged at me- his arms wrapping around my neck, dragging me to him.

"Let her go, now." Glenn hissed to the man who held me, his eyes watching Rowina who was groaning on the floor. Knox laughed and brought his handgun up to my neck, right at my carotid.

"One move and she is dead." Knox ground out, his hold was vise-like. My hands found themselves wrapped around his coiled forearm that held me at my neck. "Now you two are going to leave us alone, you can have your precious farm-girl back." Maggie scampered up towards Glenn, her eyes sad. "Go!" Daryl glared at Knox as his grip tightened making me choke.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" T-Dog let out an angered shout, his eyes wide in fear and rage.

"You must think I'm fuckin' stupid if I'm leavin' 'er." Daryl roared, his crossbow not faltering.

"You stay, she dies, redneck. Make your choice."I could practically hear the smile in Knox's sadistic voice. I looked at Daryl and nodded my head towards the bed ever so slightly where Maggie had secretly hid a knife under the pillow. Daryl gave a groan of anger, and sadness as he backed away with Glenn, a nearly crying Maggie, T-Dog and an injured Rowina who seemed to forget that she wanted to kill everyone. When everyone left Knox gave a laugh and shoved me onto the bed and reached for his belt buckle. "Your boyfriend made the right choice." Knox climbed to the bed and hovered over me. "You're gonna want me sooner or later, might as well pretend now. You ain't getting outta this." The thought made me whimper but I knew what I had to do. This was it, I had only a matter of seconds to finish this. My hand reached for the knife and in a flash I had the knife imbedded in Knox's carotid artery, blood spurting out on me. He made a sound- a gurgle of pain as his life faded away, his body landing over mine, his blood covering me.

"Why..." His voice was barely audible as I shut my eyes for a minute. I just killed him.

I killed Knox.

Shoving his body off me, I grabbed the knife from his neck and Daryl's that was laying discarded on the floor. I made my way down the three flights of stairs where Maggie, Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl and Rowina waited. When they saw my blood covered body there was a mix of emotions. Glenn and Maggie gave a sigh of relief as they embraced, T-Dog smiled, happy I was safe while Daryl nodded his head- his face a void of emotions, he knew what I had to do. Rowina was different. She let out a ragged scream as she realized what I did, her body falling to the floor with despair.

"No... KNOX!" She screamed. "You loved him... you were going to-" She broke off yelling and stood up stiffly. "Leave." She ordered us. "Grab your things, and leave." Daryl went into our room to grab the rest of our clothes, while Glenn and Maggie rushed outside with T-Dog at their heels. When Daryl returned he gripped my arm and dragged me outside to the truck. Maggie and Glenn took the other vehicle we had, while T-Dog took the truck and Daryl and I took his motorcycle. The others left after they told us where to go so I quickly changed into a long sleeve shirt and new jeans, discarding the other clothes in the woods. Daryl started the motorcycle and waited for me to slip on behind him, and as we drove away I could distinctly hear the echo of a gunshot.

WDWDWDWD

It wasn't long until we reached where the rest of the group had set up camp to wait for what was to happen. Rick immediately jumped up when he heard the roar of Daryl's bike coming up the road, meeting us halfway. When I got off Rick pulled me into a hug, making me surprised. He gave Daryl a man-hug and then eyed us over. Noting the blood the had dried on my neck and face he knew what had happened without asking.

"We're safe now." Rick muttered with a sigh before heading back to the group. Carol was waiting near the edge of the road, hoping to speak with me or Daryl but I brushed her off- I could barely even look at her.

"Please.. Daryl-" Carol began.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." Daryl hissed at her. "You could have gotten her killed."

"I didn't know-"

"Of course ya didn't." Daryl gave a sarcastic laugh. "Next time don't even bother thinkin' I want ya. I don't." It was harsh but true, and she deserved all of that. Carol walked away to her tent that was set up near the woods, separated from the group. Lori rushed to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Lori whispered. "Let's clean you up." She led me towards the fire and wet a rag with bottled water before she wiped at the dried blood. "I'm happy you five are alright, we were worried sick." I nodded.

"Thank you for not believing Carol.. You know I would never do anything like that."

"I know, you love Daryl to much." Lori commented, and that made my throat closed up. Love? Did I love Daryl? I really didn't know much about love considering I had never really felt it- well I did with Knox but that was different. With Knox it was all lust- want.. With Daryl I felt like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me. He cared for me, protected me.. Was that love? "I know you probably don't know it yet, but I can see it." She left me alone in my thoughts as I tried to comprehend everything. Why was everything so complicated? I heard someone sit next to me, knowing already who it was without glancing.

"Didn't expect that." I muttered.

"I didn't either.." Daryl stated, his hand latching onto my thigh. "He didn't touch ya.. did he?"

"Barely, I killed him before it could happen." Daryl nodded at me as I turned to glance at him. He had a blank face but his eyes held concern, worry.. fear. "I thought he was gonna.."

"Sh." I looked down. "No need to think about that. It's done with, over."

"You scare me." He admitted. "Ya do things that risk your life, and it scares the fuckin' shit outta me."

"You do the same to me."

"Lucky us."

"We have nothing left to loose now." I told him. "We're all in, and that terrifies me."

"I'll always be here for ya." Daryl stated and I leaned into him, knowing I couldn't have asked for anyone better.


	11. Vertically

_Vertically_

**ReedusLover3**

It was tense for the next few days while the group set up in the new home- which thankfully had no other people living in it. There was only five rooms total so people doubled up and some had to sleep in the living room. Rick, Lori and Carl got their own room and so did Hershel and Beth. Carol automatically took the living room floor, knowing that after what she did she wasn't going to get a room. Glenn and Maggie took another room, Sasha and T-Dog had another. Daryl and I had gotten the room that was separated from the other ones like last time, and I didn't mind that. When we all got settled the first thing I did was check the showers to make sure they worked so I could take one. The dried blood still was on my arms, and I felt dirty. Once that was done I stared in the mirror at the bruises on my neck, they were a dark blue and black and were sore at the touch. I didn't think Knox was holding me that hard, it didn't feel like it- maybe because of the adrenaline that was coursing through my veins. Dressing into warm clothes I left the bathroom to run into Carol who stared at my neck.

"Elizabeth-" She began.

"No." I numbly stated. "I don't want to talk to you."

"You have to understand that I didn't know he would do that!"

"Of course you didn't." I muttered sarcastically. "Save that for someone who cares." I pushed past her with tears in my eyes. What happened to her that made her so selfish? Why did she want Daryl so bad? Why did she dislike me so much that she let that happened? I turned around quickly to see her still standing there. "Why?" I asked her, my tears threatening to spill.

"I was jealous." She stated quietly.

"So jealous you would risk lives just so you can have one person?" I hissed. "Why were you so selfish?"

"I wanted stability. Happiness." She now turned towards me with tears in her eyes too.

"Oh I see.. So you risked everything because you were unhappy. You lied to the only people you have left- your _family! _What made you hate me so much? Was it because I have the one person you wanted, that I was happy for once?"

"No it was never that-"

"Then what was it, huh?"

"He made me feel safe.. He took care of me when I lost Sophia."

"That is no excuse!" I snapped at her as the tears slipped from my eyes. "You wanted to take everything away from me.. You were only thinking about yourself."

"Elizabeth-"

"Fuck off." I snarled and hurried to the bedroom I was staying in. Daryl was out hunting so I didn't have to worry about sobbing out loud.. Letting out a scream of anger into my pillow I began punching whatever was near. I ended up slamming my fist into the wall, making a dent but it did worse to my hand. My hand was now swelling and turning purple. "Fuck!" I let out a sob as I fell into the bed, knowing that I had to calm down. Wiping my face I cradled my hand to my chest with instant regret at what I had just done. My hand was probably broken.

"Beth?" I jolted at Daryl's voice, he was standing in the doorway with his crossbow slung across his back. "Beth!" He walked the few feet towards me and gently took my hand in his. "What the hell?"

"I was angry.." I muttered.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"I talked to Carol.."

"Beth.." I heard him sigh as he tore off his one sleeve and wrapped it around my hand. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I needed to know why she did that to me.. to us!"

"What'd she say?"

"She was unhappy, and that she wanted to be with you because you provided stability." I mumbled. "She wanted me dead because of her need for you." Daryl didn't say anything but stood up, left me in the room and I heard his yells.

"What the fuck do ya think you're doin'?" I heard him shout. "You fuckin' know how much that hurts her! You are a selfish bitch!"

"Daryl!" Rick's voice sounded, his voice panicked. "Stop!"

"How dare you try to ruin everything.. You could have gotten everyone fuckin' killed because of your personal gains! I don't want you, and I never will want ya so don't even try to keep this shit up." I heard a soft cry and then heavy footsteps down the hallway. Daryl returned to find me crying again, he set his crossbow down and hugged me to his chest with a sigh. "Sh, it'll be alright." If only he was right.

WDWDWDWD

The night I had constant nightmares about killing Knox so I had woken up in a fright which woke Daryl up too. When he finally went back to sleep I left the room quietly to find Carol sleeping on the floor with her back facing me. I stared at her for a moment and then left the room to go sit on the porch with my arms wrapped around me. I watched the clouds slowly move across the moon, the silence making me feel content. I was trying to find reasons why I shouldn't have killed Knox but I couldn't find any, he _needed_ to die. He was great in the beginning of our relationship but when we found out I was pregnant, he asked me to marry him and I knew things were going wrong. At our engagement party he made me wear one of my shortest dresses and he announced to everyone that I was expecting. That sent my parents to the edge but Knox didn't mind. He was already making plans for everything. Where we would live, our jobs, what our child's name would be- _everything_. He was controlling.

After what seemed like hours I went back inside to still find Carol sleeping with her back facing me, she was huddled in a ball like someone was going to hurt her. Shaking that off I went back to my room to find Daryl sitting up, wiping his eyes.

"Where did ya go?" He asked, worried.

"Needed air." I shrugged and slipped into bed next to him.

"Ya alright?"

"Yeah, needed to think over some things." I muttered as he wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep once again. It was late when we woke again, but no one bothered us, knowing we needed rest.

"Why don't ya stay here and I'll get us food." Daryl suggested to me as he slipped a flannel shirt on. Nodding, I leaned back against the headboard and watched him leave the room silently. Not only minutes later he had warm food for us, and we rested in bed together while we ate. "Feel any better? Your hand?" I looked down at the swollen hand that was still wrapped in one of Daryl's sleeves.

"Hand hurts but nothing that I can't manage." Daryl didn't say anything, but stared at my hand. "You alright?"

"Fine." He mumbled out and I knew not to ask any more questions about the subject. "Rick told me that we're gonna stay 'ere for while."

"That's good.. it's safe here." I sighed. "I'm gonna use the bathroom." I got up, leaving him in the bed, and walked down the hallway to restroom. The door was cracked and I heard distinct crying, so I gave a small knock to find Carol sitting on the toilet. But that wasn't what scared me, her wrists. I let out a scream at the sight of all the blood. "Hershel!" I shouted as I grabbed her wrists and put it under the flow of water in the sink. "HERSHEL!" Loud footsteps pounded in the hallway.

"Elizabeth?" I heard Hershel call out, as he shoved the door open. "Oh my.."

"Help.. you have to help me." I ordered.

"Beth!?" Daryl's worried voice echoed in the hallway.

"Daryl, go wait in the room. I'm fine." I hissed out.

"But-"

"Daryl. Go!" I snarled and he understood that I meant he needed to leave. "Hershel, you have to stitch her up."

"Alright, put pressure on them. I need to get my stuff." He left the room while I squeezed on Carol's wrist, seeing the blood trickle through my fingers.

"Carol.. why?" I questioned her as she blankly stared at the blood. "Carol."

"I wanted to." She bluntly answered. "Let me go." She ordered me. "I don't want them stitched up." She complained when Hershel returned, tears rolling down her face.

"Well too fucking bad, you did this to yourself and now we have to fix it." I snarled at her as Hershel made me move my hands.

"I can't.." Hershel muttered.

"What!?" I asked him, panicked.

"She cut them vertically.. I can't stitch those." Carol gave a sigh of relief at his words and snatched her arms back. "Carol.." Hershel mumbled but she was ignoring us, rocking back and forth while blood trailed down her arms.


	12. Clear Conscience

_Clear Conscience_

**ReedusLover3**

Carol just sat there rocking back and forth, not saying anything to us. The blood was pooling at her feet and I knew it was a matter of time.

"Someone needs to give her blood, now." I told Hershel, not looking at him. "Who is O?"

"Maggie.. She's O positive." Hershel stood up quickly.

"Get her, now, I will try to stop the bleeding." He left the bathroom without a word so I grabbed Carol's arms and she began struggling. "Carol, stop." She started muttering things and trying to pull her arms back. "You are not going to die. Do you understand me? You don't deserve to die!"

"I do.. I want to! Let me die.. let me go!" She screamed out at me, pleaded.

"Carol-"

"Elizabeth, let me die. "

"I can't do that, Carol." She looked at me with sad eyes and I was washed over with guilt, she wanted this. I made her want this. She wanted Daryl and I wouldn't give her him. Making a split second decision I let her arms go so I could stand up, and then I left the room with her blood all over me. Hershel ran past me with a confused expression.

"What are you doing?!" He cried out.

"She wants this. I can't stop her."

"Elizabeth.. You can't let her do this!"

"It's her decision to make, not mine!" I snapped as I walked to my room with my arms hanging by my sides. I could hear Hershel's frantic voice along with Maggie's and Rick's, and then screaming from Carol. Tears rolled down my face as I entered the bedroom, ignoring Daryl who stood at the sight of the blood. Sitting down on the bed, I stared at the crimson liquid on my hands.

"Beth?" Daryl knelt in front of me. "Beth."

"What?" I snapped at him, making him frown.

"Tell me."

"Carol slit her wrists, she wants to die." I bluntly stated, not wanting to elaborate. "Because of us. Me."

"Don't say that."

"It's true." I stared up at him, and watched his face go from hard to a softened expression. "I want to be alone." I told him, and stood up to move over to my side of the bed. "Please." I mumbled to him and not even a second later, he was gone like the wind. I laid down on the bed and stared at the wall, still hearing Carol's cries in my ears.

WDWDWDWD

It was nearly night when Daryl returned without a word to me and sat on his side of the bed, not bothering to take his boots off as he laid down. I was afraid to say something.. I was afraid to even leave the room. I stared at my hands which still had now dried blood covering it, a horrible reminder.

"She's alive." Daryl muttered. "Barely hanging on.."

"Alright." I mumbled to him as I turned around to face him.

"Why did you leave?"

"Hm?" He was looking at me with his intense blue eyes.

"Why did you give up on saving her? Why did you leave her?"

"She asked me to." I sighed. "She wanted it, and it wasn't my decision to choose whether she was going to live or not. I felt guilty that I had done this- I made her want to die. I felt this way before and I know how hard it is to go on, to move forward without taking ten steps backwards. I was given a choice, live or die, and I am happy with my decision." Daryl didn't say anything. "I took twenty of my anti-depressants, and waited for five minutes before I called 911."

"Why did you call them?"

"I figured out that if I died that I wouldn't be able to show everyone how strong I was. I would ruin many lives, and I would be the cause of grief and I knew I was better than that. I may have been very suicidal and depressed but I knew I needed to live. For my parents, my brothers.. It was a good idea, to kill myself, at first but then I thought about all the opportunity's I would pass up- the differences I could make in people's lives."

"I'm glad ya didn'." Daryl's hand found it's way to my cheek and pressed it there.

"I am too." We stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Daryl stood up and held his hand out. "No.."

"You need to be cleaned up- let's go." Daryl pulled me up by my arm and led me down the hallway to the same bathroom Carol was once in. It had been long cleaned up but I glanced around and held my arms to my body, still scared. Daryl took his shirt off and then went to my shirt to help me. When we were both stripped, we stepped under the hot water in each others' arms and didn't talk- we didn't want to ruin the moment. When we had washed and cleaned ourselves and stepped out into the cold, refreshing air I stopped Daryl by running my hands on his back. My fingers traced his scars- many were long, jagged and purple looking- they looked like they originated from a belt. He stiffened under my touch, not use to people touching or looking at them. Daryl was uncomfortable.

"You're fine." I kissed a rather large scar and heard him suck a breath in. "When did it stop?"

"After he died, then I joined Merle." Daryl told me. "Damn bastard wasn't gonna hit me no more.. so I got up and left the house where it started." I didn't say anything and ran my fingers over the last tiny scars on his lower back before stepping away. I dressed quickly and waited for Daryl who took his time with a small smirk on his face. Returning to our room with empty stomachs and cleared consciences, we fell back on to our bed and soon slumbered quietly. I dreamed of Carol slitting her wrists and her crying echoed in my mind, waking me up endless times in the night. When I knew I couldn't fall back asleep, I made my way out onto the porch with tired eyes. Rubbing my arms in the cold air I stared at the moving clouds with much interest, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Hearing a few leaves rustle to my left I jolted from my thoughts and grabbed my knife that was in my boot, hoping it wasn't a walker or a horde. Quietly moving through the forest towards the sound I nearly let out a scream at what I saw. Carol was laying on the forest floor with her knife limply in her hand. Blood pooled from the new cuts on her wrists and she had a glazed over look. Why the fuck wasn't anyone watching her after she did this earlier?

"Carol?" I rushed to her side and shook her with a scared expression. She slowly looked up at me with a delayed smile.

"Too late." She whispered.

"No.. please." I cried into her neck as I held her close to me.

"Don't c-cry.. I am h-happy now."

"Carol.." I sobbed louder.

"Tell D-Daryl that I-I am h-happy he met you.. and t-thankful for h-him.." Her voice trailed off and soon her eyes shut with a sluggish look. "T-thank you, Elizab.." She was gone before she could even finish my name, a small smile on her face.

"No!" I let out a wounded cry as I held her to me tighter. As much as I disliked her for trying to sabotage my relationship with the group and Daryl, I still cared for her a lot. She was a strong woman, someone who could of handled anything that came her way. So there I sat, with Carol in my lap and tears streaking down my face. "You deserved better.." I whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

"Beth?" I heard Daryl call out as he got closer.

"Daryl.." I moaned out, my sadness leaking into my tone. Daryl came out of the bushes of the woods and he immediately hunched down to check for a pulse. "I was too late.. I got here and she was already dying.."

"It's fine.. shh." Daryl muttered. "Who the fuck was watching 'er?" He cursed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She is in a better place." I told him and looked up at the sky as the moon finally shone through the clouds for once.

WDWDWDWD

"Carol was tough as stone, yet the most gentle person you would ever meet. She put others before herself in an attempt to make herself feel better. Despite her husband and many other bumps in her path, she found a way to break through and find herself. She was finally breaking out of that shell- she was turning into someone that was independent. Yes, she made mistakes but that's what makes us human. Without mistakes we wouldn't be who we are today, what we are today. _'__We must be willing to let go of the life we have planned, so as to have the life that is waiting for us'._ That's what Carol did, she let go of the life she planned just to have her chance at a better one- one that would help her in the long run. She is now up there, in heaven with all of the others' we have lost. Jacqui, Amy, Jim, Sophia especially.. everyone." No one said a word after I finished my speech and threw dirt down on her body in the large hole. I made my way back to Daryl's side as the others stepped forward to throw dirt on her body. When Rick stepped up to the head of the hole, he threw his dirt but didn't move.

"Carol deserved better than what she was given." He muttered. "We lost a big part of our hearts today to a woman who wouldn't hurt a fly." Rick looked up at Daryl and I. "She may have done some things that didn't help us in the long run, but she made an impact on us. An imprint in ourselves, something to remember her by. She left her heart, her soul and her mind to us- to help us. I believe she took her life for a reason, not just because she was sad but she did it for the benefit of the group. It may sound weird that I am saying this, but that's what I think." He turned away and I felt tears fall down my cheeks with a sob wracking my body. "Live on, Carol."


	13. True Feelings

_True Feelings_

**ReedusLover3**

The next few days had been tense in the group. Everyone was quiet and seemed to avoid contact with each other- well, mainly Daryl and I. I knew they all thought that we were the reason Carol committed suicide, and in reality we were. She wanted Daryl and I wouldn't give him to her- but it wasn't selfish at all in my stance. He was already mine, not hers, so she didn't have a right to try and take it all away from me. Daryl understood why I was so quiet for the rest of the week and he made sure to stay close to me, not wanting anyone to lash out at me. It was getting colder out at night, nearly down to the twenties but then it went up to forties during the days. Rick had decided we stay at the house we were in for awhile, he didn't want to risk moving Lori during her pregnancy that much. One night everyone sat in the living room with the fireplace filled with a bright fire to keep us warm. People were whispering quietly to each other while Daryl and I sat close to each other for warmth. I noticed Beth and Carl looking at me and whispering to each other so with an annoyed grunt I stood, threw my plate to the floor and left the room with them watching.

Hurrying to my room I slammed the door and grabbed the closest thing nearby, which happened to be a vase, and threw it at the ground. It shattered at my feet and shards hit my legs. Letting out a sob I wrapped my arms around myself and stared at the broken vase.

"Shit." I muttered and went to move to clean it up when a hand gripped my belt to stop me from moving.

"Don't move." Daryl warned me, and walked in front of me. "Wrap your arms around my neck." I did as he said and he lifted me up by my wait and carried me to the bed. "Calm down.." Daryl whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. "I'll clean this up and then be back."

"Did they say anything?" I asked, worried.

"Lori scolded Carl bout bein' rude and Carl made a rude comment bout how he was allowed to say what he wanted. Little shit was sent to his room." Daryl gave a chuckle before leaving the room and returning with a bag to put the ceramic shards in. When he was finished he shut the door and locked it before turning to me. Slipping his shirt off to get into bed I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his scarred back.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love ya too, darlin'." Daryl turned himself around and kissed me on the lips. "Don't let 'em get to ya, they're just grieving." I nodded to his words before kissing him again, and pulling him closer. "Right now?" Daryl asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Not answering him, we both fell onto the bed in a flurry of kissing and clothes throwing. This wasn't like our usual sex, it was more passionate and sensual. Usually it was rough and dominate but this was way different. I didn't mind it, Daryl was rarely like this and him being _gentle_ and _passionate_? It was unheard of. When all was said and done we laid in each others arms while Daryl stroked my arm. "Beth, I wanted to to tell ya this for awhile.. but there never has been a right time."

"What?" I turned slightly to get a better look at his eyes.

"When Merle and I joined the group- 'bout a few weeks before you joined, we weren't gonna stay permanently." He paused and stopped stroking my arm, his eyes darting to look up at the ceiling. "We were gonna rob 'em blind.. leave 'em in the night. Never look back." I didn't say anything and I could tell he was nervous, Daryl never got nervous.

"Why didn't you?"

"We got too involved with them.. Then Merle was missin' and the horde attacking the place. You.."

"You had to stick with someone, you couldn't go off without Merle?"

"I probably could have but it was a risk. It was safer to stay with a group.. more protection and food." I nodded to him.

"That's what it was like for me at first. I was alone, scared and when I passed the quarry with all those people.. I had to stop." I shut my eyes and pushed myself more into his arms. "I'm glad I did."

* * *

The next days proved to be difficult. Everyone was cooped up in the house and nearly stepping on each others toes and such, you could barely get privacy without people getting in your business. Everyone still tried to ignore Daryl and I but it was hard to try and help out if no one wanted to talk to you. Maggie was the only one who seemed to be the most understanding about everything and usually came to my defense. She couldn't always be there, though. It was early evening and Daryl had been out with Rick hunting while everyone did their own chores. Lori was the only one making dinner so I asked her if she needed help, she needed to rest with her pregnancy.

"I don't need your help." She said coldly to me, her face was hard.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice unsure due to her tone of voice. "I need to help with something.. no one has let me do anything."

"We don't need your help, Elizabeth! We can handle everything on our own without you." Lori slammed a bowl on the counter.

"Lori.."

"Can't you see that you have ruined everything? Haven't you done enough?"

"I didn't kill her!"

"Not directly but indirectly you did! You made her commit suicide.. You killed her. She was important to the group and you infected her with your selfishness."

"Me? Selfish? How the hell am I selfish when I was trying to protect my relationship!? She was trying to sabotage it.. she almost got me raped and killed!"

"Can't you understand that if you would have just given Daryl to Carol everything would be perfectly fine in this group? She deserved him. You don't." That was the last straw.

"I see how you feel 'bout me, Lori, I guess if I just disappeared everything would be good."

"Too late for that." I spun on my heel and went to my bedroom and began packing a bag to leave. My motions were rushed and I could barely hold back the tears but I knew if I cried Lori would win. Slipping my bow over my shoulder I slammed the door shut on my way out and went back into the kitchen. Lori was talking to Maggie and Beth about something and they all froze when I came in view.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing?" Maggie asked, coming closer.

"Leaving, you got what you wanted. Tell Daryl to not come after me." I stared directly at Lori who had a pale look.

"Wait! Why? Just tell me why and-"

"Ask Lori why. Don't follow me." I took the porch steps two at a time and walked towards the road with determined steps.

"Elizabeth!" I heard Maggie shout, her voice panicked. "Don't go." She pleaded.

"I've had enough, tell everyone I said have a great fucking life." That was the last thing I said to my only friend besides Daryl in the group. I wasn't coming back even if Daryl was there. I loved him but I couldn't live there anymore.. I had to leave. "I love you Daryl.." I whispered to no one as I walked down the empty road with teary eyes.

* * *

**3****rd ****Person POV**

It was near seven when Rick and Daryl returned to the house they were set up at. Everything was quiet which was unusual, sure it had been a lot quieter after Carol died but it was dead quiet. Maggie, Glenn and Beth were sitting in the living room whispering and Lori was sobbing in the kitchen as she made dinner. Hershel, T-Dog, Sasha and Carl were in their rooms and not bothering anyone.

"Lori?" Rick called out to his wife, worried. Maggie looked up to see Daryl and immediately looked away, guilt crossing her features. "What's wrong?" Lori turned around to look at her husband and the redneck, her eyes red. "Tell me."

"She's gone." That was all she said and Daryl went running into his room to see all of Elizabeth's things gone. His mind went in panic mode as he ran back into the kitchen to see Rick with a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Where the fuck did she go?" Daryl hissed out.

"She didn't say.. she just left." Lori muttered.

"What the hell did you say to her!?"

"Hey now, don't accuse her for Elizabeth's leaving." Rick stated.

"I know her, Beth wouldn't leave without a reason." Daryl snarled. "What the fuck did you say to her!?" His words were shouted and coated with worry, rage and panic. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" By now the rest of the group had gathered at the sound of Daryl's yelling.

"She killed Carol.. That she didn't deserve to be with you." Lori summarized.

"God damnit! You bitch! She was already torn up about it and you just cut into her! How dare you do that? You fucking witch! I **love** her.. I didn't love Carol, she was like my sister, nothing else!" Daryl was ranting. "You just let her leave.. you didn't try to get her back. What about you?" He rounded on Maggie, his face red. "Did you even try to stop her?"

"I did.. she told me to not follow her." Maggie whispered.

"Ya'll are fucking bastards.. She was the only good thing I had.. the one thing that made sense! I LOVE HER!" Daryl had tears streaming down his face. "I hate you all.. I hate all of you."

"You don't mean that, son." Hershel mumbled.

"You don't know shit, old man!" Daryl shot back with venom coating his words. "I'm going to get her and when I do, ya'll better apologize. You blamed her for something that was out of her hands. Beth didn't kill Carol, Carol killed herself! She committed suicide! Elizabeth didn't murder her in cold blood like all of you think!" Daryl then spun around and exited the house with a slam of the door for effect. No one said anything and then T-Dog stepped forward.

"That was a bad decision." T-Dog told Lori and then he ran off to join Daryl in the truck who was livid about the colored man joining him. No one said anything and soon they all parted ways with Lori crying in the kitchen and Rick glaring at her, disappointed in his wife.

**SORRY BOUT THE WAIT**


	14. Picked Up

_Picked Up_

**Reeduslover3**

I had been walking for some time and it had been dark since about two hours ago. I was making good time and it seemed that I was finally gone from the group but I had a sudden wave of sadness. Daryl. I would never see him again and if I did, he probably wouldn't want to talk to me at all. I had to leave though, the people there, they judged me and made me feel like a worthless piece of shit. Stopping for a break I let out a sob and tears finally gave way down my face, dripping onto the pavement. I needed to find a place to rest, I was at risk since I didn't have another pair of eyes with me. Truly, I felt alone for the first time since last summer. I hadn't been resting long when the roar of an engine came from the way the house was located and I felt some hope that Daryl was coming for me. I had told Maggie to tell him not to follow me but knowing him he had. Turning to see what the truck looked like my heart dropped when I saw a large black truck that didn't belong to the group. Shit. I swiveled around to grab my things and hide but I was too late. The headlights gave my spot away and the truck slowed down next to me.. My heart pounded loudly as I waited to see who was in the truck.

"Are you bit?" A hard, yet gentle voice asked.

"N-no." I stated, still terrified.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"I.. My group was k-killed." I lied, I had to, I didn't know these people. "I'm alone." The sound of a car door slamming made me jolt and a tall man came in my vision. He had blonde hair that was gelled on his head, deep blue eyes and a strong jaw. He was handsome in the business type way, he wasn't rough looking like Daryl was- he was clean cut.

"Philip Blake." He held his hand out to me and I took it with hesitation.

"Elizabeth Parrish." He gave a small smile.

"I know you just met me and you must be scared but I can't leave you out here alone." Philip dropped my hand and looked around. "It isn't safe."

"I know."

"Come with me, back to my town."

"Your town?"

"Woodbury. Myself and some other survivors found the town and secured it, we have flourished since then."

"I-"

"Please.. I don't want to leave you." I nodded and Philip opened the truck door for me so I could get in. He proceeded to get into the driver's side and we rode silently.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Daryl and T-Dog went off in the direction Maggie told them and stopped to search some areas of the woods. Daryl was frustrated and panicked that Elizabeth was out on her own, sure she could handle herself but he was worried. T-Dog hadn't said a word during their search until he saw something on the side of the road.

"Stop!" T-Dog shouted and Daryl slammed on the breaks, making them fly forward.

"What the hell, man!?" Daryl snarled but T-Dog was too interested in the arrow that lay on the side of the road.

"Is this hers?" T-Dog held it up and Daryl shined a light on it.

"Sure as hell that is. She had tons of these in her sheath."

"Where do you think she went?"

"No idea.. Not far." Daryl looked in the mud around the road for footprints and found a few but they stopped and a tire track was slightly visible. "She was picked up." His worst fear came true and he punched a tree, angry. "Someone found her and she went with 'em.."

"She isn't that stupid.. She wouldn't go with anyone, Daryl."

"But she did.. She must have trusted 'em."

"Maybe she did." T-Dog muttered. "They can't be far, we can search all of the towns and houses nearby tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!? I can't wait till tomorrow.. She is out there with some stranger! She is in danger!"

"We don't know that.. She could be with nice people."

"Fuck!"

Woodbury wasn't far, only a twenty minute drive from where Philip had picked me up. I was amazed at the sight of the town, it was surrounded by large walls that were reinforced and in was all closed in. Philip pulled up to the gates and stuck his head out of the window.

"It's me. Open up!" The gates swung open and Philip maneuvered the truck into a space before exiting the truck. He opened my door for me and helped me from his truck before putting his hand on my shoulder and leading me to some others. "Hey!" They all looked up at him and walked closer to us. "This is Elizabeth.. He group was killed and she was wandering around, scared." The men all nodded at me. "Elizabeth, this is Tim," he pointed at a short Asian man, "Crowley," he pointed to a taller white man with an auburn beard and hair, "That's Shumpert." Philip motioned towards a large black man who had a miniature afro and full beard. "This is Martinez." He then pointed at the last man who was Hispanic with short hair and dark eyes.

"You alright?" Martinez questioned me, his scrutinizing eyes watched as tears formed in my eyes.

"N-no." I muttered and Philip ran a hand down my arm to comfort me, it only made me nervous.

"Take her to the doctor to get her checked out for injuries and then show her to an extra room." Philip ordered Martinez who nodded and held his hand out for me to take. Slowly gripping his hand in mine he led me towards a small building.

"No one is gonna hurt you, Elizabeth." Martinez said to me, his hand giving mine a small squeeze and I knew he meant it. After getting all my cuts checked out and making sure I had no bites from walkers, Martinez led me out of the building and towards another one. "There isn't much housing left, we still have to build more so I will let you stay in my house for awhile." His house was tiny with two bedrooms and a small kitchen and living room. "I'm not here much except for when I sleep but feel free to use anything in here." I nodded and he showed me the guest room which had a dresser, a full sized bed and a mirror on the back of the door. "I have to go back to watch so just holler if you need anything or go next door. Mrs. Finnegan lives next door and she is always willing to help if needed."

"Thank you.. Martinez." He went to leave but I stopped him. "Is that your real name?"

"No, it's Caesar." And with that he left the house with a quiet shut of the door and that was when I started crying. My tears were endless and sobs wracked my body, making me shake and make pained noises. I had made a bad decision.. A really bad one.

**3****rd**** Person Pov **

"You couldn't find her?" Rick asked Daryl and T-Dog as they entered the house.

"She was picked up by someone." T-Dog muttered and Daryl just pushed past everyone and slammed his bedroom door shut. In the confines of his room he began crying, his head in his hands as he leaned against the door. She had left him.. Would he ever find her? Daryl began throwing things that were in reach and made a mess of stuff on the ground.

"Is he alright?" Beth, the younger one, asked the rest of the group.

"No, he isn't." Maggie stated with a hard tone. "Why would she go with someone she didn't know?"

"Probably because she needed safety.. She was all alone out there and she must have trusted that person. She can't be far." Rick told everyone.

"Are you going out tomorrow?" Maggie asked.

"I am, Daryl too."

"I want to go." Glenn stood up and stared at the group. "We need her back." Lori let out a scoff which made everyone turn to glance at her. "Got a problem?"

"We don't need her, we did perfectly fine without her." Lori stated. "Let her come back when she wants."

"That's the thing, she won't. You drove her away with your ignorant attitude!" Maggie hissed at the pregnant woman. "I wouldn't come back if that happened. How would you like it if we all blamed you for Shane's death, or Andrea's? You did tell T-Dog to drive when you saw the walkers go up to Andrea. For all we know she could be out there alive because you decided she was dead."

"Shut your mouth!" Lori stood up in outrage. "I will not be talked to like that!"

"Let's calm down." Hershel held up a hand, worried. "All we can do is pray for her." Loud smashing came from down the hall and cries of anguish from Daryl from behind the bedroom door. Everyone looked at their feet, guilty.

"Look what you've done." Maggie snarled and strode away to her room with Glenn at her heels. Lori looked around to see everyone watching her with glares and looks of disappointment. Turning around, Lori went to her bedroom, shut the door and stared out the window. It was all her fault.


	15. New Lives and Broken Hearts

_New Lives and Broken Hearts_

**ReedusLover3**

It had been two days since I had been taken to Woodbury and it seemed like everyone was welcoming. It was refreshing to not have someone waiting to jump down your throat because of something that happened. Philip had found out about my amazing shooting skills with my bow and gun, and also my knife wielding talent.

"Where did you learn to do all that?" Philip asked me when we took a break, Martinez joining us with a smile.

"I had three brothers and a father who hunted, they taught me the ropes of using a gun and a knife. I taught myself how to use a bow." Really, Daryl helped me gain my better skills in using all of my weapons but I wasn't going to mention him.

"You're a damn good shot!" Martinez smirked. "We could use your help with teaching some of the others how to improve theirs."

"That's a good idea, we could use your help. You mind?" Philip questioned, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Uhm. Sure." I gave a weak smile. I missed my old group but I knew this place was better for me even if I left Daryl behind.

"Want to get some lunch with me?" Martinez asked and I nodded to him. Bidding Philip a goodbye, I followed Martinez to his house and he opened up his fridge to grab some food to heat up. I silently watched him and thanked him when he handed me a plate of food. "You alright?" He asked in between bites.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded and took a bite of food, looking down.

"You sure? I know I haven't known you long but you seem.. depressed. Something happened before you got here and it messed you up."

"I told you, my whole group got killed."

"That's not it. It's something else." We lapsed into silence and I knew I couldn't hold tears back. "Elizabeth." I looked up to see Martinez in front of me with a sad look. "I had a family before this. A wife and a child, they both died during the outbreak. I had to leave them after they were bit- it tore me up, made me distant. I can see it in your eyes that you are in pain." His thumb wiped my cheek to rid it of tears. "You can tell me when you're ready." He turned to walk away when I started talking.

"I had to leave the man I love." I paused and saw him turn his head slightly. "I couldn't stay with him and the people he was with. They hated me, they wanted me dead because I was one of the factors that caused one of their own to commit suicide. I walked on eggshells for days until I had the last straw- they pushed me to fair and I had to leave. It was a bad decision because I forgot about who I love and how it would affect him."

"I thought your group was dead?" Shit.

"I was with another one after I left the old one- for only about a month. There was only about five of them. They were ambushed by walkers and I ran." He nodded, accepting my answer.

"You don't have to tear yourself up over that. You did what was best for yourself and that's all that matters." Martinez turned and took my hand to help me up and pulled me into his chest, his arms wrapping around me. I didn't move for a second but then I did, my arms wrapping around him for the hug.

"Thank you."

* * *

**3****rd ****Person POV**

Two days. That's how long it had been since Elizabeth had left the group and Daryl was a wreck- he was back to his old self, the one he had buried away after he met her. That was when the group noticed how much of an effect she had on all of them. Maggie was quiet and barely tried to fight Rick's decisions. Sasha's attitude had turned sour like when they had first met her and T-Dog walked around with a scowl on his face. Lori locked herself in her bedroom with no intention of leaving it, she was afraid of getting yelled at for what she said. Daryl wouldn't speak to anyone except Rick and T-Dog and when he did, he had a nasty tone and didn't have any compassion. He spent hours in his bedroom, laying on Elizabeth's side or he went out searching with T-Dog in tow. The group was broken again and the only way to fix that was to get Elizabeth back but even if they did, she probably wouldn't be the same.

"Woodbury? Think she'd be there?" T-Dog asked, pointing at a small town on the map.

"Maybe but it's a long shot. She could be in South Carolina or Alabama for all we know." Rick muttered.

"I think we should check it."

"Alright. We will tomorrow." Rick nodded and then glanced at Daryl who had been staring at the map with a dark expression. "Daryl?" He didn't respond. "Why don't you go hunting? We need some meat." That hit a sore spot in his heart, Daryl always went with Elizabeth hunting.

"Not without her." Daryl hissed and walked to his bedroom and slammed the door.

"I don't know what to do, he won't even talk to us about anything!" Rick threw his hands up in anger.

"You don't understand how much he loves her." T-Dog stated.

"I do!"

"Rick.. She was the only one he talked to about everything, hunted with and cared for. He protected her- that's what his life was about besides hunting. With her not near he feels like he didn't protect her, it kills him knowing he can't save her or hold her." T-Dog stood. "And it's all of our faults." He walked away leaving Rick with his head hanging, tears pricking his eyes.

* * *

"Elbow down and leveled." I told one of the men who was learning how to shoot a bow better. "Relax and then shoot." The man did so and missed the target. Letting out a groan he dropped the bow down and stared at the arrow. This reminded me of Carl when I tried to teach him how to shoot for the first time. Swallowing back the tightness in my throat I walked towards the man. "Don't worry, you just have to work on aim, that's all." The man nodded. "Go take a break, you did well." I turned to see Martinez leaning against a tree, watching me with a smile. Giving him a smile back I turned to a different man to help him. It took about four hours to get all the men- experienced in shooting or not- to improve somewhat. They all thanked me and left to either go find their families or to relax.

"You're pretty good at that." Martinez called out to me as he walked closer. "They all seem to be getting better."

"Thanks." I grinned and wiped my brow, even if it was getting colder out the sun still made you sweat. "I got to take a shower so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll be in tonight. I don't have the next watch till seven in the morning."

"See you." I walked to Martinez's house and was about to walk in when the neighbor lady called me.

"Oh! Elizabeth!" Mrs. Finnegan smiled at me.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind telling Caesar that I would like to have him over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure thing." I grinned.

"You can come too, honey."

"Thank you, Mrs. Finnegan." I waved goodbye and entered the house with a sigh. Putting my bow and arrows in my room, I grabbed some clean undergarments, new jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Stepping under the warm water I sighed and broke down once again, I always cried in the shower when no one could hear over the sound of the water. Letting the water wash my tears away I let out a sob and leaned against the tiled wall, shaking. When that passed I washed my hair and body and then dried myself off before stepping from the shower. Dressing and putting my long hair into a pony tail I exited the bathroom to see Martinez waiting to use it. "Sorry." I told him.

"It's fine.. You were crying in there, weren't you?"

"No." He didn't argue and walked into the bathroom, leaving me staring at the ground.

* * *

Martinez and I had gone over to Mrs. Finnegan's for dinner that night. She had made a nice homemade meal of spaghetti and a small salad- I hadn't had this kind of food since the outbreak happened. Everything was rationed or gone so you barely could get anything. Mrs. Finnegan told us stories about what her life was like before the outbreak with so much happiness. Her husband had died before the outbreak of cancer and her children were all gone and in different states with their families. She had no one yet she survived on her own.

"Elizabeth, you had a group before this right?" Mrs. Finnegan asked.

"There were two, actually." I lied. "The one that survived... They didn't treat me right so I left." I saw Martinez shift in his seat, his face hard.

"Oh dear.. What were they like before then?"

"Uhm.." Martinez's hand inched closer to mine on the table. "They were a good set of people. The leader was a sheriff in a previous town, and we also had his wife and son. The sheriff's deputy, Walsh, he was the worst out of all of them. He tried.. attacking me countless times, he died later. We had two sisters but one died and the other was separated from us awhile back. Dale was the peacemaker of the group- he was a nice, older man.. He died too. There was a nice family with their father, his two daughters and their neighbor lady. Their neighbor died awhile ago after we left to move around. Glenn, he is a nice man, one of the one's that didn't try to judge me. Carol was an abused wife and lost both her husband and child, she committed suicide. Theodore was an African-American man and he has a girlfriend. Last was the Dixon's.. Both brother's were ruthless and mean to everyone else but the one stood out. The younger one and I had a relationship but it ended when I left.. His older brother was also separated from us." No one said anything and I saw Martinez staring at the ground, his jaw clenched. I didn't say the names of anyone them except for Carol since she was dead, I tried to stick with last names. "They all blamed me for Carol's death." I added.

"Oh.." Mrs. Finnegan seemed at a loss for words.

"Thank you for the dinner, Mrs. Finnegan. We must go, though." Martinez gave a tight smile and took my hand to pull me from my chair.

"You are welcome, Caesar! Come back anytime, you too Elizabeth!" We left the house in a hurry and Martinez hadn't let go of my hand. When we were a safe distance away from the house he stopped walking.

"You didn't need to tell her all of that. I know it pains you.." Martinez sighed.

"Don't worry. I need to get past it." I mumbled.

"Let's go on a walk, clear your head." I nodded at his words and we began walking, his hand still in mine. Glancing around at all of the people who were walking around I nearly ran into a blonde woman who was watching the ground. She looked up for a second, her blue eyes staring at me.

"I'm sorry-" She stopped speaking, her eyes watching mine.

"Andrea?" I questioned, my knees going weak at her face.


	16. An Act

_An Act_

**Reeduslover3**

**A/N: I FEEL LIKE YOU ALL HATE ME! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Trust me, there is a method to my madness. Understand that Elizabeth is having one of those****depression-clouds-her-judgement ****moments and Martinez is right there in front of her with open arms. Keep reading and you'll see what happens.. Not everyone is as nice as they seem, mwhahaha!**

"Elizabeth!" Andrea said, her eyes brightening with realization. "Martinez.." She nodded slightly and then caught sight of our hands, her face then turning to a frown.

"You two have met before?" Martinez asked gruffly, his hand tightening around mine.

"Previously.. we met sometime during the outbreak." I answered quietly and tried to take my hand away from Martinez but he held it tighter.

"Something like that. Mind if I steal her to have a chat?" Andrea asked with a smile, her eyes wide and bright.

"Sure." He dropped my hand and I rubbed it with my other hand- it was already aching from his hold. Andrea grabbed my arm and pulled me towards an alley-way that led to a small garden. When we were free from others ears she began talking.

"Why the hell are you here?! And why the hell is Martinez holding your hand!?" Andrea began with a harsh whisper.

"I left the group and Philip found me on the side of the road, he took me here." I stared at her with sad eyes. "As for that.. he's helped me a lot since I got here but he thinks we are closer than we really are. I think he believe I am a replacement for his wife. I thought he was being nice, being a friend to me."

"Look what you've gotten yourself in, Elizabeth! Are you that stupid or did a walker knock you a little too hard in the head?"

"W-what?"  
"He's not what he seems, he's a player." Andrea hissed. "He acts nice and he may be comforting you from whatever the hell happened but he'll change."

"How do you know this?"

"I just know, trust me." I nodded at her words. "What happened to you.. You're different." So I told her, everything from when we got separated from her to my decision to leave the group. By the time I finished it was getting dark and Andrea could barely hold back her anger at the group- mostly Lori. "That bitch! How dare she blame it all on you?"

"I'm starting to believe it."

"Do not say that."

"It might as well be true. I already fucked everything up with them and Daryl, there is no point in trying to mend things. They'll never accept me- he'll never accept me after this."

"You underestimate Daryl."

"I have to go... curfew." I muttered and stood with Andrea.

"Be safe... watch your back. Don't let your guard down with Martinez." I nodded and made my way back to his house with my thoughts racing. Andrea said it was an act with him, is it? Opening the front door I jumped at the sight of him waiting for me with a frown.

"You took your time." He commented.

"We had a lot to catch up on."

"I bet." He stood up and walked closer to me. After what Andrea told me, I was suddenly nervous around him and I took a step back. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking hurt. An act, this is all an act.

"N-nothing's wrong…" I answered and tried to make it past him to my room.

"Elizabeth." His hand landed on my shoulder with heavy pressure. Turning with a swallow, I faced Martinez but was attacked by his lips on mine with feverish intensity. My mind froze as he pushed me towards his room with his hands gripping my hair. Putting my hands on his chest I shoved with all my might, making him stumble back from me but taking my hair with him. "What's wrong?" He looked confused.

"I can't do this... I can't kiss you or do anything with you." I panicked as I tried to untangle his hands from my hair. Why was my hair so long? "I need... to leave. That's what I need to do, I need to go."

"Where are you planning on going?" He let out a laugh at me trying to hurry out the door.

"I'm going home, where I belong."

"With that group that hates you? Come on now, you know you're better off here."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I love someone else and I can't even remotely touch you without feeling like I am cheating." I rushed to the door but I was pulled back by my hair, Martinez holding me back.

"Elizabeth." His breath tickled my ear. "I am done with this shit, with you crying because you made the decision to leave the man you love. Isn't this what you want? You wanted someone to make you feel better about yourself? Or someone to love you back? I can be everything you need, Elizabeth."

"Let me go."

"Shut up." I was shoved into a wall with his hands pinning my arms above my head. Don't let your guard down; Andrea's words rang into my head.

"Get you're fucking hands off me you prick!" I spit in his face in an effort to get him to let me go. All I got was a backhand to the face and a sad face from him before I was shoved into his room.

* * *

I deserved all the pain I got. I woke up to Martinez getting dressed and shutting the bedroom door before leaving to do his rounds. He was _nice_ when I woke up, he made me breakfast and told me that he'd be home by dinner and would look at my bruises later.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said as the door shut and the front door slammed shut. I didn't move at all, forcing myself to lay in the bed thinking about how stupid I was. I got myself into this mess and I had to pay the consequences. Why didn't I stay with the group and talk to Daryl or something. Suddenly I was realizing that I didn't deserve a group like the one I had. I should have never stopped that day at the quarry. Slowly getting up with pain filled movements, I dressed myself and grabbed my bow before leaving the house. I had to find Andrea. She could get me out of here without anyone noticing.

* * *

Daryl, Rick, and T-Dog had found where Woodbury was supposed to be and what they found was something unexpected. The whole town was barricaded in by large walls that were over seven foot tall.

"Think she is in there?" T-Dog asked, looking worried.

"There is a possibility." Rick muttered. "I say we try to get in and search for her."

"Are you saying we sneak in?"

"Unless you have a better plan, I think it'd be easier than dealing with the people guarding the walls." The two men whispered back and forth while Daryl was already finding his own way in. They looked up to see the redneck pointing at an open fence that had been recently opened for a truck that had left awhile ago. Hurrying through the maze of cars the men slipped into the opening to find another barrier. It was a locked fence that led into a small arena with bleachers.

"How are we getting in now?" T-Dog asked as they eyed the lock.

"Like this." Daryl muttered and took an arrow from his crossbow and began picking the lock. After a few agonizing minutes they were in with no one noticing. Ducking into an empty building they surveyed the town from the windows.

"She could be anywhere." Rick whispered, his eyes scanning all the people. One caught his eyes, a young woman leaving a house with a sad face and a bow slung across her shoulder. "Her. That's her."

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know I didn't make Martinez do all of that because I want you to love Elizabeth suddenly. I was planning this the whole time since I had her get picked up by Philip so it's not something I just did you make you not hate me. I love all your reviews but it makes me kind of angry when you all suddenly turn your backs on Elizabeth. Sure she left the group and Daryl but she STILL loves him, and while she was grieving Martinez was there for her, to help her and comfort her. He's a friend to her (well up until now) and that's all she was. I don't know about you but I do hold hands with friends who I'm not dating... it's not like since they just held hands that they are suddenly in a relationship. It's a hand... not a heart.**

**No worries, I am not gonna have Daryl welcome her with open arms if he gets her back. That'd be too easy. And what's a story if all it is is Daryl and Elizabeth just loving each other for twenty some chapters? You need twists, and heart aches and other things that make a story. **


	17. Taking Her with a Fight

**Taking Her with a Fight**

**ReedusLover3**

I hurried through the town with my head down; I needed to find Andrea and fast. The only places I could think was either Philip's home or on a watch at either gates of Woodbury. I passed a couple people on the way to Philip's and they nodded at me with a smile- they were so nice here, it baffled me. My boots made heavy footfalls as I made my way up the stairs to Philip's house. His room, office and living room was on the second floor and usually always locked unlike the first floor. Knocking lightly on the door with hope that Andrea was in there I stood back and waited. The door swung open to reveal Philip and Martinez.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to rest today." Martinez commented, his voice low to signal his unhappiness.

"I need to talk to Andrea. Is she around?" I asked Philip.

"She's with Milton I believe." Philip answered with a small smile. "It's nice to see you are making friends here, Elizabeth. It is always good to get settled early."

"Thank you." Giving the two men a tight smile I left with a turn off my heels and hurried down the steps. I heard Martinez asking if he could accompany me to find Andrea but Philip denied his request, saying I needed more friends than just him. I could have ran back up those stairs and hugged Philip out of gratefulness. Milton was always in the old doctor's office that was close to the farthest gate. I couldn't go as fast as I wanted to go to her due to all of the people milling around. Glancing back at Philip's house I saw Martinez watching me out of the window. My heart beat louder as I turned back around and tried to ignore his burning gaze. Turning the corner towards the doctor's office I became out of sight and I let a breath of relief out. He couldn't see me now. The office was just in view but before I could reach it an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a different building. My lungs gave way and I let out a scream but it was covered by a dark skinned hand. My legs began kicking and failing as I tried to get away but it was no use, I was being held by someone stronger than myself. The door slammed shut and I was thrown into a chair, my bruised back hitting it. Yelping in pain I curled away from the person who had grabbed me.

"Elizabeth… Calm down, it's me!" A familiar voice yelled at me, trying to make me relax. "Open your eyes!" My eyes shot open and I let out a breathy cry at T-Dog, his face in front of mine with a sad expression.

"T-Dog… Y-you're here, why are you here?" I asked.

"We came for you."

"We? There is more?" I looked up to see Rick and Daryl hiding in the shadows. My heart lodged up into my throat I looked down. "You're all stupid."

"What?" Rick asked, walking forward.

"I left for a reason and I told Maggie to tell all of you not to follow me. You are putting yourself at risk coming here to Woodbury."

"We came because we need you… You are our family."

"You don't need me. Please, just let me go." I stood up and pointed at the door. "You need to leave before someone finds you." I didn't want them hurt because of me. I already caused enough damage and I didn't want any more done to them.

"What happened to your hand?" Daryl asked, his voice rumbled from the corner and I flinched. It was a feral voice, one that was angry and rough. I looked down at my bruised hand; the one Martinez had gripped too hard.

"Nothing… I fell on it." I muttered and turned toward the door.

"We are getting you out of here. Ya are not stayin' here, not over my dead body!" Daryl's voice snarled at me. "Grab her." T-Dog grabbed my arm and held me close to him so I wouldn't run. They all filed out with Rick in the lead towards the back gate where the rest of the trucks left from. How no one saw us leaving surprised me but when we were right outside the gate and into the open town I heard my name being shouted. My heart dropped when I saw Martinez and I looked away and curled into T-Dog.

"Don't let him get me, please, T-Dog." I panicked and he must of saw the raw fear in my eyes and picked his pace up.

"Elizabeth!" Martinez growled out, getting closer.

"T-Dog!" I shouted, terrified. The gate was in view and I tried to run faster but a hand grabbed mine and pulled me back into their chest. "Let me go!" I screamed as Martinez gripped my body to him.

"Elizabeth, this is really low. I thought we went over this, you're not leaving." He growled in my ear. "I know you really don't want a repeat of what happened last night. I really hate hurting you but you need to be taught." Tears fell down my face at his words.

"N-no.. please not again. I don't want t-that to happen a-again.." I sobbed and Martinez chuckled.

"Get your hands off my woman, you dick!" I heard Daryl snarl at Martinez who just laughed.

"She ain't yours anymore, redneck." Martinez smiled. "She already fucked me, guess she's moved on." Daryl's expression dropped and a pained one took over his features.

"No! No! Don't let him take, please!" I screamed at them as Martinez started to take me away. "He rape-" I was cut off by Martinez pulling my hair hard.

"Shut the fuck up, Elizabeth. You're starting a scene."

"No, no, no.. Please!" I screamed at Rick, T-Dog and Daryl who were standing there watching me.

"You better let go of her in ten seconds or I will castrate ya and feed your balls to walkers." Daryl's threat made me shiver in fear, I knew he wasn't lying. Martinez's grip didn't loosen, it only hardened and his hand in my hair made my scalp burn with pain. A whimper left my throat at the pain and I saw Daryl's eyes charge with anger. Everything went silent and I took those split seconds to bring my foot back to hit Martinez in his nether region. His hands immediately let go of me and went down to cup his balls. I scrambled forward in fear into Daryl who held me to his body. "You're lucky." Gripping my hand- the one not bruised- we all hurried out of Woodbury with Martinez groaning in pain and some other town's people watching with wide eyes.

When we were a safe distance from Woodbury Daryl let my hand go and went to the SUV they had brought and got into the driver's seat. I went in the back with T-Dog who held his hand out to me; he knew I was on the verge of tears. Daryl hadn't said anything at all and neither had Rick to me and that's what I expected.

"I brought you a change of clothes." T-Dog muttered and showed me a striped black and white shirt and some new jeans. Thanking him I went to change and forgot that I was in a car filled with men, I could really care less right now. Slipping my shirt off so I was only in a black bra I heard T-Dog gasp and I knew I made a mistake. My back was covered in bruises from Martinez and they were bad. "Elizabeth.."

"It's nothing." I slipped the new shirt on and then my jacket before looking out the window with a clenched jaw.

"That's not nothing!"

"It is, don't worry bout it." I snapped at him. "Can you just drop me off somewhere? I'm not goin back with you." Daryl didn't say anything which made me angry. "Did you not fucking hear me?!"

"I fuckin' heard you, Beth." Daryl hissed. "You're not gonna be dropped off. You're goin' home with me and you're not leavin' again. You fucking hear me!?" I didn't say anything at his venomous tone.

"Daryl.." Rick trailed off as we got closer to the house I use to call home. "Maybe you should be more... gentle?"

"Don't fuckin' tell me what to do, Officer Friendly!" That shut everyone up, Daryl hadn't yelled at Rick since we were at the farm. When we pulled into the hidden drive for the house and fear slithered up my spine. What was I suppose to say to them? T-Dog and Rick left quickly, not wanting to be around Daryl and I. I didn't move at all and neither did Daryl. "Why'd you leave me?" His voice was quiet and pained, it made me nauseous.

"I had to. They were ruining me... making me feel like I was worthless. Lori told me that I didn't deserve to be with you." I muttered as I played with the hem of my shirt.

"And you fuckin' believe her?" I didn't say anything. "Why the hell didn't ya even try to talk to me? Ya just left! Do you know how fuckin' worried I was.. I saw the tire tracks where your tracks ended. I knew someone picked ya up and what made me terrified was that ya went with a stranger. A_stranger_! Someone who could have fuckin' killed ya! I looked for ya for days and luckily we found Woodbury. Then.. then that bastard came runnin' for ya and said that you fucked him? Did you? Did you fuck that man and not even give a thought bout me?" An awkward silence lapsed and I sighed.

"I'm sorry about running and not even saying anything. If was a split second decision and Lori had pushed me over the edge." I looked up to see him turned around in his seat and staring at me. "I didn't fuck that man; I didn't even show him any interest."

"Then why did he say that!?" He snapped.

"It happened... but I didn't have a choice." I looked away with tears pricking in my eyes, blurring my vision. He didn't say anything but he turned around and began punching the steering wheel. "He told me I had to stay there and that I needed to accept him. That he was sorry it had to be the way it was... pushed me in his room a-and then he wouldn't stop... touching me and-"

"Stop talking." Daryl turned around and grabbed my arms to bring me closer. "I don't want you remembering that."

"I can't stop thinking about it.." I admitted. "He left bruises all over me... He hurt me and all I could think about was how you would never do that to me. You would never put bruises or cuts on me, how you would never force yourself or how-" I stopped myself and looked away. "Can we please just go inside and get this over with?" I asked my face emotionless and Daryl nodded and dropped my arms. I exited the SUV and followed Daryl to the porch and took a deep breath, here it goes. The door opened and revealed the whole group waiting for me in the living room. Before I could even walk in the door Maggie had jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"I know I wasn't supposed to tell them where you went but I had to." Maggie cried on my shoulder. "I had to, Elizabeth!"

"It's fine." I patted her back and let her take her time hugging me. She left my side and soon everyone was hugging me, tears in their eyes. The last person to come up to me was Lori who was looking quite guilty and had a hand on her small stomach. "You alright?" I asked her which made everyone look at me shocked. They expected me to start yelling at her, but I was so tired. I was tired of fighting with her, tired of trying to always be in a defensive mood, and tired of feeling tired.

"W-what?" She asked.

"Are you alright? You look pale." I commented.

"Are _you_ alright?"

"No." I honestly told her with a sigh. "Can I go to sleep?" I asked.

"Of course you may." Hershel butted in. "How bout you stay in Maggie and Glenn's room tonight-"

"I want to be in my own room." I cut him off. "Night." I walked down the hallway, past everyone and opened the door to see things thrown everywhere. Ignoring the mess I pulled back the covers of the bed and climbed in, fatigue washing over me like rain.

* * *

I woke to Daryl moving around on the bed, he had moved around a lot last night. Switching from having his arm draped over my waist to leaning all the way on the other side of the bed. I had a dreamless slumber and I was mighty happy about that. I got up without waiting for Daryl and walked into the kitchen to see Lori making breakfast, her hand on her stomach and her hair in a bun.

"Can I help?" This was how our last fight started and I held my breath.

"Sure." Her response surprised me, making me not move for a minute or so. "You alright?"

"Uhm... Yeah." I helped her fry the eggs and cook up some squirrel Daryl had gotten. It was still very tense between us but she was being very nice to me.

"He hasn't hunted since you left." I stopped what I was doing and looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"Daryl. He wouldn't hunt unless you were with him." Lori shrugged as she moved some squirrel around. "Rick asked him to and he wouldn't." I didn't say anything to her, just stood there thinking. He wouldn't even go get food for the group unless I was with him. I didn't get much time to think over anything when Daryl came out of our room with a tired face. "You have a rough night?" Lori asked.

"Bad dream." He mumbled and reached around me to grab a plate. His body rubbed against mine and I saw him give a small, rare smile at me before dropping his expression and grabbing some food.

"Mind waking everyone up for me?" Lori asked me with a smile. I didn't respond, I just left the kitchen and made my way upstairs to wake everyone up. Knocking on the doors I moved swiftly from each room and smiled as everyone groaned about the wake up call. Making my way back towards the stairs a hand grabbed my wrist to pull me back and I panicked. It reminded me to much of Martinez and I let out a shriek and swung around to attack whoever grabbed me. My footing was lost and I was free falling down the stairs.


	18. Changed

_Changed_

**ReedusLover3**

A strong pair of arms grabbed me from behind and stopped my fall, making me gasp for air as their hold was tight. I looked up to see Rick holding me and glaring at the top of the steps where Glenn was staring. His face was pale and his eyes wide with fear at what had just happened.

"What the hell, Glenn!?" Rick shouted, his hold loosening slightly. Footsteps echoed in the empty house and soon enough Daryl was taking me from Rick's arms and yelling at Glenn.

"You don't ever fucking do that again!" Daryl snarled.

"I d-didn't know she would be spooked! I just touched her shoulder and was going to t-tell her I am happy to have her back!" Glenn defended himself with fear in his voice from Daryl. "I'm so s-sorry Elizabeth!"

"You touch her and your hand will be cut off like Merle's was!" That made Glenn take a huge step back and his eyes widened even more.

"Daryl, it's fine-" I tried to comfort him but I was cut off.

"It's not fucking fine." Daryl let go of me and left quickly, his anger evident by his heavy stomps. He was usually a quiet walker due to his hunting and tracking abilities but now he wasn't.

"Daryl-" I went to follow him but Rick put an arm out to block me.

"Let him cool off." Rick suggested and walked down the stairs to where Lori stood with a worried expression. She tried to talk to Rick but he brushed her off without a word. I looked up at Glenn who was still watching like a deer in headlights.

"It's really alright Glenn, no harm done." I muttered. "Don't listen to Daryl." He nodded but his eyes were now downcast. "Oh god, please don't be scared of me now."

"I'm not.." Glenn mumbled.

"Glenn." I sighed and he walked off without another word. "Great." I walked back into the kitchen and found Lori looking down at the frying meat with a hand on her stomach. Breakfast went by fast with really no words said and soon enough everyone was off doing whatever was needed. Rick had told me to rest today but I ignored his order and went to collect firewood by myself. As I worked silently I thought about Woodbury. I needed to tell the group about Andrea, how she was still alive. I was surprised too. From what it seemed like, Andrea had died at the farm but she must have gotten away and found Woodbury. I was just happy she was safe- well except for Martinez still there but she had Philip and Milton. Martinez. What he had done to me was imprinted in my mind- how rough he had been. He left so many bruises on me and I was sure he meant them all. What was weird, though, was that he seemed so angry at me that night but suddenly he was the nicest person ever the next day. He seemed sorry for what he had done but I could never forgive him. My thoughts were interrupted when I sensed a presence behind me and I knew it was Daryl because no sounds had been made.

"Hi." I muttered as I picked up some logs.

"You should be resting." His voice was gruff.

"I need to get my mind of things and sitting in a room wouldn't help."

"Elizabeth." I looked at him from my spot to see him looking at me with a pained face.

"I can't forget about it Daryl." I sighed. "He hurt me, beat me up and left marks and I can never forget what he had said to me that night. When he was.." I trailed off, "He told me I was better off with him and not you. That you would probably drop me once you found out I was... raped by him. Except he didn't use the word raped, he said fucked- like I enjoyed it." I spat out. "He held me down and touched me in places I only thought you would touch since we slept with each other that first time." I saw Daryl clench his fists and his face get angry. "He made me feel like dirt- like a fucking whore and I can't forget it, okay! No woman can when she gets raped. It is imprinted in my brain and it'll never go away."

"Shut up." He whispered coming closer to me. "Shut the fuck up, Beth. You don't deserve the memory of that but you let it happen. You didn't fight back!"

"How do you even know if I fought back or not!?" I snarled. "I punched him, slapped him, kicked him, scratched him but it didn't work. He was three times stronger than me and tied my hands down and legs! Do you think I let Martinez rape me, Daryl? Because if I did then you don't know me well enough, I guess." Daryl glanced up at me, his eyes dark.

"He tied you down?" His voice was angry and filled with venom. I didn't say anything and turned back to grab the firewood so I could make my way inside. Daryl reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest.

"What are you-" I was cut off by him ripping my sleeve up to reveal my bruised and rope burned wrists. I expected him to drop it in disgust and walk off but he did something else. He brought my wrist to his mouth and lightly kissed around the burns and bruises, making me gasp.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered.

"It was my fault."

"Don't say that!"

"It is. I left here, intentionally and got picked up by Philip. He introduced me to Martinez and I trusted him too much. That's why it happened... I made Martinez think I liked him when I only thought of him as a friend." I sighed. "I let it happen."

"Come on." Daryl took my hand in his and led me through the woods, his steps quiet. When we got to a secluded part of the woods he let go of my hand and made me stand back facing him. "I'm gonna teach ya how to defend yourself better." Daryl told me. And that's what we did for nearly an hour. Daryl would show me a move and then make me try it out on him to see how well I could do it. After awhile I had become more aware of how to protect myself against someone stronger and larger than myself.

"Let's head back." I said, panting slightly from all the work and exercise I had just done.

"Wait." I turned around to see him standing only a few inches from me, making me jump in surprise. He frowned at that but grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. "I love ya." He whispered in my ear and then kissed the top of my head before letting me go.

"I love you too." I gave a small smile, happy that we were making progress in our relationship.

_Four months later_

We had long left the house that we had been in for nearly two months and we had been trying to find a permanent home that was safe. Lori was eight months pregnant now and was near her due date. The winter passed and spring was in our midst's with warmer weather and blooming plants. Over the four months that had passed Daryl and I had rekindled our relationship and got even closer. Maggie and Glenn were still dating, and Sasha and T-Dog had officially told the group about their relationship. The rest of the group had found out about Andrea living in Woodbury but didn't want to risk a mission to get her if she was happy and safe there. I told them about how she seemed comfortable with the people there and seemed to enjoy the town. Carl learned how to shoot accurately by his father who had got him a silencer, and I finished teaching him about shooting a bow and arrow. We had been driving for awhile when we stopped at a house that seemed like it could provide protection for some time. Daryl, Rick, Carl and I all prepared to enter the house and search it for walkers before anyone else entered. Rick and Daryl took the front while Carl and I watched their backs. In minutes we killed all the walkers that inhabited the house and Daryl had managed to shoot an owl for supper. As everyone piled in the front living room to try and rest, I had taken to searching for any kind of food. All the cupboards were empty and nothing leftover was edible. When I returned to the living room everyone was silent and I entered right when Rick took a can from Carl and chucked it at the wall. Daryl, Maggie and myself flinched at his sudden act of anger. Carl put a scowl on his face while his father paced in front of him.

"We have to find food." Maggie muttered. "We're low on everything."

"I know that." Rick grit his teeth, clenching his fists.

"Guys.." T-Dog's voice broke the tenseness and we all turned to see him pointing at the walkers that all seemed to exit the woods towards the house. No other words were said as the group all jumped in action and we all went to respective vehicles unnoticed. I mounted the back of Daryl's bike and wrapped my arms around his muscled waist and soon we were off. Nothing was ever the same since I had returned to the group and Lori had gotten further along in her pregnancy. We were still broken like Dale had mentioned. Rick was strict, tense and would barely make conversation with his quiet wife. Carl had hardened by the circumstances, he wasn't a kid anymore and he knew that he had to grow up. Daryl had become Rick's right hand man along with T-Dog and Glenn who were supporting members in the group. Maggie and I had still held up our roles of the woman leaders but nothing we suggested really was approved by Rick anymore. I had never really got over what happened to me when I was in Woodbury. I still flinched around people who shouted or yelled but I completely trusted everyone. Daryl and I have had sex multiple times since we rekindled our relationship, him being gentle and understanding. Hershel and Beth were the mediators and were there to help when needed while Sasha remained impassive.

We were all changed, for the better? Only time would tell.


	19. Our Savior

_Our Savior_

**ReedusLover3**

My head was pounding and all I could hear was the constant ringing in my ears. It felt like my head was hit by a club and all I wanted to do was sleep, but I couldn't. I had been laying in the way back of the green SUV that Glenn was driving with Maggie and most of our supplies. They had set up a sleeping bag and a couple pillows for me to sleep with but every time I tried, I would jolt awake. I use to get migraines a lot when I was a kid but suddenly they stopped when I matured, luckily. For some reason I was getting migraines recently and I was not happy about it, they crippled me and made it really hard for me to do anything at all. The light, movement, sounds, nearly everything made my head explode with pain and give me nausea. It had started only a week or so after we left the house we had been staying in for months. Daryl wouldn't let me ride with him on his bike, he was afraid I would get one due to it's loud noise so I was banished to the car with Glenn and Maggie. They lasted for hours without any breaks, and I was exhausted. I've had nearly six of them in the last two weeks and it was affecting me horribly. I was tired, moody and could barely handle killing a walker without it snapping it's jaws in my face. Rick was getting agitated at me- he knew it wasn't my fault but I was a liability now, someone they had to watch.

It was late in the afternoon when we stopped driving to have a meeting. I wearily got out of the SUV holding my head and met up with the rest of the group. Rick had set a map on the hood of the car and was explaining where we would go next. Everyone looked surprised to see me up and moving without screaming in agony over my head.

"We need to find a secure place." Rick sighed. "I can't risk having this baby while on the road." His eyes looked up to glance at his wife who sat in the car, a distant look in her eyes. Lori had been quiet and more tired than usual. The ending month of her pregnancy was oncoming fast and all she wanted was to rest and be safe. If I was her, I would want that baby out, fast. "I think we should start looking in the area, west of us."

"Maybe we could try this town?" T-Dog pointed at a small town just west of us.

"No." Daryl's rough voice stated. "That's about three miles from Woodbury and I ain't fucking living next to that town." I sighed and gave Daryl a small smile. Ever since the Martinez incident he had been overprotective of me, never letting me out of his sight for too long. It was nice to know that he cared so much about me that he would risk his life for me.

"How about over here?" I questioned and pointed to where a large wooded area was. "It has cover, and if needed, there is a town about forty minutes away?"

"That's a good idea. Let's hunt before we go." Rick ordered us and I went to make my way to the green SUV when Daryl's rough hand gripped my elbow.

"Ya feelin' better?" He asked.

"Somewhat, still got a damn headache." I muttered.

"I love ya." Daryl murmured before kissing my temple softly and leaving for his motorcycle. I stared after him for a moment, taking in his strong looking back and arms. He slipped his Mexican looking poncho over his shoulders for warmth, making me grin before entering the SUV. Ever since he had found that poncho he would wear it constantly. I rooted through my bag and took two migraine pills since my headache was finally calming down, I only saved those pills for when the migraine was fading. They only worked then. If I tried using them when the migraine started, it would have been a waste of pills. Grabbing my bow and extra arrows, I made sure my hunting knife was stuffed in my boot and my hand gun was stuffed in the waistband of my pants. I slipped my leather jacket over my black and red flannel before I joined Rick and Daryl who were waiting. The three of us trekked through the forest, our small talk and sounds of breathing were the only noises surrounding us in the quiet woods. It was unnerving. A squirrel! It was slowly moving along the branches with it's bushy tail lowered. Without saying anything, I strung an arrow and aimed at the moving squirrel before letting the string go. The squirrel fell to the ground with the arrow impaled in it, blood slightly exiting it's body. Striding forward, I tore the arrow out and threw Daryl the dead animal. He caught it with ease and a small smile. It wasn't long until we found railroad tracks the lead us west of where the group was. We followed them with quiet footsteps, hoping it led somewhere other than the forest.

"Think we'll ever find a secure place?" I asked the two men. "We've been moving for months without stopping, I assume everyone is tired."

"We all are." Rick sighed.

"How long do you think till Lori-" I stopped mid sentence, knowing this was a sore subject with Rick. The husband and wife's relationship had grown tense over the past few months, it had all started when I had left the group apparently.

"Soon." Rick shot out, his jaw clenching. I saw Daryl move a little bit in between Rick and I, his eyes darting from our faces, back and forth.

"I know this is hard-"

"Don't." Rick's eyes hardened as he snapped at me. Daryl coughed slightly and gave Rick a glare before he started walking, signaling us to follow him. "Sorry."

"It's my fault." I mumbled before jogging to catch up with Daryl. "Anyway, there has to be a large enough space that can keep the walkers at bay." I had spoke to soon. Before us stood a large prison with three sets of fencing that ran around the perimeter and was nearly twelve feet tall with barbed wire. "I'll be damned." I whispered. Both the men stared at the prison with wide eyes and soon enough we were rushing back to the group to tell them the news.

* * *

Not only twenty minutes later were we standing outside the first set of fencing with grins. Glenn had found a hole in the fencing that everyone slid under with ease, except for Lori, her belly had gotten in the way. Once we were all outside the second fencing that blocked the outside world from the prison field, we began planning. Rick ordered everyone except himself, Daryl and myself to stand outside the fencing and call the walkers over and stab them. It was a good distraction so Rick could get through the prison yard to secure the other gate that was open. Daryl and I climbed the watch tower that was nearby and prepared our guns to shoot any walkers that got near Rick. We let the others call over the walkers, their shouts echoing in the quiet area. Soon enough most of the walkers were distracted by the yells and all stumbled to the fencing where the others stabbed them through the holes. That was Rick's cue, he entered the field after Carl held the gate shut and sprinted, taking some walkers out along the way. Daryl and I began aiming at the walkers who hadn't been distracted by the shouts and began shooting. Rick had made it to the gate and secured it while Daryl and I picked off the rest of the walkers. Once the deed was done, we all entered the field with happy eyes. We had made it part of the way into the prison, soon enough it would be ours once it was cleared out. Night was approaching fast so Daryl started a fire and we began cooking some of the meat we had caught today. Daryl had taken the watch, so he was situated on top of a toppled over prison bus. After I ate some meat I watched Lori push away Rick's offer of his food.

"You need it." Rick whispered harshly, putting it back in her lap.

"I'm fine." She whispered back in the same tone. I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed some meat that was leftover and took it up to Daryl since he hadn't had any yet. We stood in silence, watching the tree line of the pitch black woods.

"We made it this far." I put a hand on his bicep, not looking at him. "We're gonna be fine."

"Soon enough we'll be safe." He muttered. "This prison is our savior." He looked at me to see my other hand rubbing my shoulder. "That kickback is a bitch, ain't it?" I nodded at Daryl, with a tiny smile before looking back at the forest. His rough hands landed on my shoulders and began massaging them, making me smile.

* * *

The next morning the group made a plan to secure the the next area of the prison which was behind the third line of fencing. The others were going to do the same as yesterday, distract the walkers while Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, Rick, Daryl and myself were going to go inside. My nerves were at high as I looked at the swarm of walkers.  
"We stay in a circle formation, let them come to us." Rick ordered. "Once that's done, we'll move forward and kill any others off." Everyone nodded and I saw Daryl clench his fists, he didn't want me to out there with them. "Let's move." I readied myself with my hunting knife, I wasn't going to risk using ammo or my arrows. The others were down a ways and began shouting again to the walkers. Once they had gotten some distracted from the gate, Carl opened it and we all rushed in and made our circle formation. With ready stances we let the walkers come at us with their jaws snapping and their feet dragging. This was it. We were going to take the prison.


	20. Negotiating

_Negotiating_

**ReedusLover3**

**A/N: I am trying to make It as same as season 3 is, but I obviously don't have the season at hand so I am gonna do my best! Bear with me if I accidentally get something wrong, I did take notes of every episode so I have an understanding. I might skip over some scenes but I will try to get everything in there! OH and be warned, there is foul language and some sexual slurs etc.**

After a vigorous amount of fighting and trying to kill off prison guards in riot gear, we finally had our own cell block. This certain cell block led right to the kitchen/cafeteria area which was helpful. Everyone picked a cell with happiness, our emotions running high due to our luck at securing this section. Daryl and I took the perch- a high leveled watch area- which gave us a good view of everything. Once we got settled, the same people who fought in the circle formation including Hershel set out to find an infirmary for supplies. Glenn was holding paint spray can in his hand, ready to put arrows on the wall so we would know how to get there and back.

"Be prepared for any walkers. We don't know how many were turned in this place." Rick muttered, his knife poised in his hands. "Try to stay with each other." Everyone nodded and I took a deep breath. Who knows what could be in the dark halls of this prison. It must have housed nearly over a hundred inmates and who knows how many didn't make it out alive.

"This place is huge." I commented to Maggie as we set off.

"It makes me nervous." She admitted. "Not knowing what could be hiding in the dark." She shuddered slightly.

"We'll be fine." Maggie and I were situated in the middle of the group with Rick, Glenn and Daryl in the front and T-Dog and Hershel in the back.

"You certain bout that?" She whispered.

"Definitely." Everyone could tell I was lying straight through my teeth but no one was going to admit that they were scared or worried. We lapsed in silence and all that was heard was Glenn making arrows on the wall and our footsteps. Dead people lay on the floor, making me nervous, either they were pretending to be dead or they were really dead. You couldn't really tell, dead people and walkers all looked the same to me. Stepping over some, I made sure to avoid getting near their face in worry that they would snap at my feet. After turning a corner into an even darker corner we were bombarded with zombies pouring from the hallway. Doing our best, we began killing them off, trying to bring the wave of them down to nothing. Once they were all dead- really dead- we started around the corner with Glenn painting another arrow. Nothing could have prepared us for what happened next. A horde. A fucking horde came out of nowhere after hearing our scuffle with the other walkers, their jaws snapping and arms reaching to us.

"Turn back!" Rick shouted and with out a second to waste we all began running with limited eye sight. T-Dog and Glenn lead us around but in the midst of running in the dark, we got separated. Maggie and Glenn were gone, no trace of them. After narrowly escaping the walkers we stopped to take deep breaths, my heart racing.

"Where's Maggie?" I questioned, spinning around with panic. "And Glenn?"

"What!?" Hershel's voice shot out when he noticed that his daughter was no where in sight.

"Where the hell did they go?" Worry laced my voice and I went to turn back the way we came when T-Dog gripped my arm.

"There's a horde somewhere back there, we can't risk it." T-Dog told me and earned a nod from Daryl.

"We have to find them!" I snapped and looked at Rick who was just staring at the wall. "Rick!"

"Follow me." Rick finally stated, his daydreaming was over. "We need to just look around. They can't be far." We began walking, Rick and Daryl in front with T-Dog. Hershel and I held up the back, our eyes trying to decipher the hallways in the darkness. There were bodies everywhere, blood splattered on the walls and the stench of death hung in the air.

"Fuck." I whispered under my breath, my nerves were high and I felt a headache coming. Hershel held my arm in his hand as sort of a guide, so he knew where I was going. Then it all happened. Hershel let out a scream and fell to the floor, dragging me with him. "Hershel!" I shouted, now seeing the walker gnawing at his ankle. "Fuck!" I screamed and slammed my knife into it's head without even hesitating. Footsteps were running towards us and I glanced at Hershel's leg and began gagging. His flesh was torn off and blood was leaking from it. "Oh my god..." Hershel was crying out in pain and I was frozen from fear and disgust.

"Beth!" I heard Daryl shout and I looked up to see the men running to us.

"He was bit!" I cried out, pointing at Hershel's leg. Of course luck wasn't on our side, the horde had found us and moving closer by the second. The men wasted no time grabbing Hershel and carrying him down the hallway, shouting. Hurrying with them I nearly tripped but caught myself against the wall and followed the men into an open room. Maggie and Glenn somehow had located our screams and yells and found us. When Maggie saw her dad's leg and heard his screams of pain, she began crying.

"What do we do!?" She cried out, holding her father's hand.

"The only thing we can do." Rick spat out and retrieved his hatchet from his belt and began hacking at Hershel's leg, right under the knee cap. Hershel let out an unrealistic scream of pain and then fainted from the shock of his leg being chopped off. T-Dog and Daryl had been holding the door shut, they're eyes downcast at the scene.

"Holy shit." Our heads all snapped up at the unfamiliar voice, our hearts racing. Behind a blue, fenced wall were five men, all staring at us with wide eyes.

"Fuck." I muttered as I eyed the men, their shock was evident. Snapping out of their trance when they heard me cuss, all of their eyes swiveled to me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Get him on the table!" Rick shouted and everyone pitched in (except for the new men) and hauled Hershel's dead weight onto a metal table that had wheels. "Go! Go!" Rick ordered and began pushing the cart down the hallways, trying to hurry so the walkers wouldn't find us. Luckily Glenn had put a lot of arrows up so we found our way back to the cafeteria and to our cell block. Ignoring everyone else, Rick and Daryl took Hershel to a cell and laid him out on the mattress.

"What the fuck happened?" Sasha asked when I exited the cell with tired eyes.

"He got bit." I explained. "We can't risk him dying so Rick chopped his leg off."

"Holy shit, he _hacked_ it off?!" Sasha looked disgusted.

"With a hatchet."

"That's fucking crazy." Our conversation was cut short by the inmates we had saw before entering the cafeteria. Hurrying out with my arrow strung on my bow, I joined Daryl. Carl locked the gate to the cell block so no one else could enter.

"You shouldn't be out here." Daryl murmured, his voice low and his eyes not wavering from the inmates.

"And leave you out here, redneck? No way." I smirked and held my stance, my arrow pointed at the other men. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked the men.

"I think we should be asking you that, _chica_." A Mexican looking man stepped forward. His hair was long and pulled back and he wore a dirty wife beater with his prison pants. "Names Tomas. How bout yours, sexy?"

"You don't talk to her like that!" Daryl snarled, his hand twitching the pull the trigger on his crossbow.

"I suggest you take a step back." I smiled at Tomas, my tone sugar sweet. "You don't wanna mess with him, or that arrow will be going right into your eye. Unless you prefer me shooting that arrow?" That made the men step back slightly but Tomas just smirked at me, licking his lips.

"Feisty, aren't you." Tomas started to say something else but was cut off by T-Dog and Rick entering the cafeteria with hard eyes.

"We've been here for ten months, just wading it out." A new man spoke, explaining to Rick and everyone else. He had a handle bar mustache with a full head of matching blonde hair and soft eyes. "We were waiting for news from the outside. We thought that someone would come for us."

"They didn't." Rick observed.

"No, everything and everyone got wiped out. All dead." The man stated. "We tried killing off some of the remaining zombies but obviously we couldn't get all of them." I noticed everyone in our group watching from behind the bars so I turned to Rick.

"We should go outside." I told him and indicated to the others.

"You should go with them, keep everything in order." Rick stated.

"Are you kidding me?" I ground out.

"Yeah, man, let the lady stay." Tomas winked at me and I shot his a disgusted look.

"Yeah, let me stay so when I get the chance, I can shoot an arrow through that guy's head." I spat out with a deadly look.

"Elizabeth." Rick warned.

"Pretty name for a pretty lady." Tomas wouldn't stop with his banter at me.

"Watch yourself!" Daryl took a menacing step forward. With no more discussion, Rick let me stay and we all exited the cafeteria to the enclosed basketball court outside. We put distance between the inmates and us, blocking the door.

"Now listen here, we aren't leaving." Rick told the men. "My wife is pregnant and due any day now and we need a safe place. This is our best bet and I can't have ya'll ruining this. No one else is coming here, no help, no one. So I suggest you get on board with what's happening or things will get messy."

"No, you listen here, Officer." Tomas stepped forward (he was the apparent leader of this rag-tag group) with his arms crossed. "This prison is _ours_. We didn't waste our time killing off those things just to have you mosey on in here with your group."

"You don't understand, we're not leaving."

"How about a negotiation? You're good at that right, you are a cop after all." A new man spoke up, he was a well built black man with a rugged look. "We can share this place, it's not like it's a house."

"Oscar." Tomas ground out, looking at the black man.

"Food. We need food and our cell block." Rick stated.

"We want our own cell block, cleared out too." Tomas told him. "You can have half the food in the pantry if you help us clear out a cell block."

"Deal."

"I'm not done yet." That put everyone on edge.

"What else could you possibly want?" T-Dog asked with an exasperated look.

"Her." I tensed up when Tomas pointed at me. "She's part of the deal."

"Excuse me!?" I snapped. "You fucking think I'm just gonna go with your dirty ass? You thought wrong!" My bow went up and I aimed it. "You even think about touching me, this arrow is going right to your dick." The other inmates all stepped back and protectively put their hands out to cover their balls.

"Damn, girl, you're turning me on." Tomas wasn't done yet.

"You want another arrow between your eyes?" Daryl threatened and stood in front of me. "You don't lay eyes on her, ya hear me? She ain't yours."

"Oh, so she's fucking you?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I snarled out, peeking around Daryl's strong arm.

"You'd let that hick put his dick in you but you won't let a real man? I haven't been laid since three years ago and I'd really like some company." Tomas smirked. "How bout it, baby?"

"Shut the fuck up." T-Dog shouted. "You aren't getting her so don't even bother trying to negotiate with us. She is part of our group, no question about it."

"Tomas, stop." The handle bar mustache man- who I learned was named Axel, put a hand out towards Tomas in a surrendering gesture. "That is not part of our deal. All we need is a cell block and security. Let the girl be." I mentally thanked the gentle man but held my glare at Tomas.

"Fine." Tomas growled and flipped me off.

"Go back with the group, now." Daryl whispered to me, his hand grabbing my wrist.

"Be careful." I nodded and before I could leave Daryl was leaning down and captured my mouth in a hard kiss. Saying a good bye to the rest of the men (not the inmates), I turned to walk back to the door with my back tense.

"You got a fine ass, Elizabeth!" Tomas shouted before the door to the prison could shut. Grinding my teeth together, I hurried back to our cell block with angry tears in my eyes.


End file.
